Nuestra Pequeña Unión
by PeAcEe22i
Summary: "Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca."
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo **

¿Qué harías si tu mejor amigo fuera un completo desconocido? ¿Qué la persona de la que estás enamorada fuera un mujeriego, egocéntrico y despreocupado de la vida? ¿Qué harías si ambos fueran la misma persona? Y que a pesar de todo lo que es y lo que tú sientes, siguieras sacándolo de problemas, encubriéndolo de una chica u otra, de sus padres y el resto del mundo. ¿Qué harías?

Bella Swan se ha preguntado eso mismo durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria. Y es que no puede evitar ayudarlo, incluso al saber que debería parar y dejar que se responsabilice de sus actos, pero cuando voltea, ya está en la oficina del director dando explicaciones por lo que sea que su amigo haya hecho. Como aquel día en que todo cambiaría, el día en que sus vidas darían un vuelco total.

Lo que vieron al volver de su caminata por la playa, no sólo les sorprendió sino que les asustó, una pequeña canasta yacía en el suelo de la entrada y sobre ella había una pequeña nota, al leerla, Bella se sintió desfallecer. Y no pudo más que pensar. _"¿Cómo ayudarlo con esto?"_

……..

¿Qué harías si supieras que has perdido lo más importante para ti con tu estupidez? Y si estás enamorado de alguien que te tiene cada día en peor estima. ¿Qué harías si la única forma de estar con ella sea metiéndote en problemas siempre que puedes? ¿Qué pasa si pensaras que lograrías ponerla celosa saliendo con un millón de chicas?

Edward Cullen tiene esté problema. No sabe que pensar de lo que su mejor amiga siente por él, y aunque ya casi ni se hablan, ideó un plan para tenerla siempre cerca de ella. Al igual que un niño chiquito, Edward la necesita para sacarlo de cada situación que se le presenta. Es egoísta y si quieren, una idiotez, pero, a pesar de ser el más popular de la escuela es demasiado tímido como para preguntarle u ofrecerle reanimar su amistad.

Ese día, no podía estar más desesperado, lo había arruinado todo y para colmó llega una pequeña noticia que le complicará las cosas _"De esta no me salvo" _pensó al ver la nota.


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Ya No Puedo Más!

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**¡Ya no puedo más!**

La habían llamado a la dirección, Bella ya sabía que no era por ella, sino por su querido amigo, que no la necesitaba, mas cuando estaba en problemas, desde la secundaria ellos ya casi ni hablaban, salían juntos de sus casas y tomaban el autobús, hablaban un poco durante el camino, pero al llegar a la escuela, ambos adoptaban sus papeles de capitán de futbol y niña aplicada.

En la oficina, junto a una chica se hallaba su amigo Edward Cullen, su atractivo físico lo había llevado a convertirse desde la primera semana en el centro de las conversaciones. Era listo y aplicado, pero era orgulloso y egocéntrico, lo que muchos no saben es que están solo una máscara que oculta su verdadero ser. Andaba de fiesta en fiesta y de chica en chica, estaba secretamente enamorado, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad, lo había arruinado todo a inicios de la secundaria, así que se la pasaba pedante y además con cada chica que encontraba, sólo para no recordar a su amor prohibido.

Y ahí estaba como siempre, su mejor amiga sacándolo de problemas, él sabía que vendría, siempre lo hace, también sabía que debía prepararse para el sermón que le esperaba de los labios de Bella.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- le preguntó algo harta, ella, al voltear a su lado notó a la chica. –Presiento que tú tienes algo que ver.- le dijo a Lauren.

-Srta. Swan,- le dijo la secretaria del director Bennett. –El director los espera a usted y sus amigos.-

-Solo uno es mi amigo.- le respondió, y murmuró para si. –Y a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué lo sigue siendo?- Edward la alcanzó a escuchar y nunca le dolieron unas palabras, como aquella lo hicieron.

-Bueno, pasen.-

Al entrar los esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio el Sr. Bennett. –Por favor, tomen asiento.- Edward a pesar de todo era un caballero y dejo que ambas chicas se sentaran. –Bueno, Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen me ha dicho que usted podría explicarme lo ocurrido.-

-Bueno Sr Bennett, todo depende de lo que haya pasado.- respondió, Bella ya suponía el motivo pero debía aparentar para darle más sentido a su aparente desconocimiento de los hechos, Edward le había mandado un mensaje diciendo: _**¡URGENTE! Necesito de tu ayuda. **_5 minutos después su nombre sonó por toda la escuela citándola a la dirección.

-Verá.- le dijo el director, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Me apena decirle que sus dos compañeros fueron encontrados dentro de un armario en una situación.- se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. –Un tanto comprometedora.- finalizó sonrojándose.

Las sospechas de Bella se confirmaron. Esta vez si que se había pasado, una cosa es que anduviera fuera de su casa por horas o incluso nunca llegar, pero esto era pasarse los limites, "_¿La escuela?" _ Pensó _"¿Qué es estúpido o que? Se pasó, cruzó la línea, no más, ya no consigo soportarlo. Y luego con esta, ¿En qué demonios pensaba?"_

"_Es lo último que hago por ti" _– ¡Ah!- dijo despreocupadamente. –Ya, pues le diré, Sr Bennett, que mi querido amigo, aquí presente, tiene ligeros problemas para controlarse. Usted me entiende.- Edward se tensó al escucharla, mientras Lauren trataba de controlar las ganas de reír, Bella por otro lado le lanzó una mirada maléfica a su amigo antes de decir. –Pero, despreocúpese, ya está en terapia. Y yo misma me encargaré de vigilar sus movimientos.

El Sr. Bennett no sabía que hacer, si reírse o preocuparse por su alumno. –Pues, eso es todo. Emm… pueden retirarse.-

Los tres salieron de la dirección, y en cuanto Lauren salió de la escuela se hecho a reír como nunca. –Así que tienes dificultades para el autocontrol ¿eh?-

-Claro que no.- le dijo Edward, tratando de controlar su molestia. Lo que dijo Bella lo había enfurecido, lo único que quería hacer era irse pronto a su casa y descargar sus frustraciones por medio de su piano. –Eso es mentira… Bella ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-¿Qué? Ah, no, eso si que no te lo permito, todavía que me mate buscando alguna escusa para tu estúpido comportamiento, te pones de exigente. Esta vez te pasaste Edward. Además a veces pienso que todo lo que dije es cierto, exceptuando lo de la terapia.- Lauren se alejó sigilosamente dejando a esos dos discutir tranquilos. Bella respiró hondo al decir lo siguiente. –Esta es la última vez que ando limpiando tu desastre. Estoy harta, harta de todas las idioteces que haces, harta de que sólo me busques cuando te conviene. ¿Qué le pasó al dulce niño que me defendía en el preescolar? Desde que entramos a la secundaria no haces más que ignorarme, y ya no puedo más.- salió corriendo al autobús con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Edward la miró alejarse, sintiéndose el más imbécil del mundo, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? La estaba perdiendo y tenía que hacer algo pata recuperarla. Corrió al autobús, pero para su mala suerte, este ya se había ido.

Ambos eran vecinos de toda la vida, sus casas estaban una junto a la otra. Sin embargo la casa de Edward era enorme, se podría decir que una mansión, era divertido mirar la gran diferencia entre ambas, la de Bella aunque era grande, no se comparaba con aquella majestuosidad. Bella siempre se ha preguntado como es que 3 personas no se sentían incómodos con una casa de ese tamaño. Al llegar notó a Edward esperándola recargado en su reja. "_¿Cómo demonios llegó antes que yo?"_

-¿Cómo… cómo.- las palabras no salían de su boca estaba en shock.

-¿Cómo llegue antes que tú?- dijo él acercándosele.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte.- dijo elevando su mano para detenerlo.

-Vamos Bella, hablemos, lo lamento, está bien. Se que me comporte como un idiota.- Bella murmuró un _"y uno muy grande"_. –Lo se, pero déjame compensarte, haré lo que sea para que revivir nuestra amistad.-

-Edward, ya es tarde, nuestra amistad murió hace muchos años ya. Y como te dije no puedo más. – intentó abrir su reja, pero Edward se puso en su camino. –Por favor Edward, déjame entrar a mi casa. Ya termine de hablar.-

-Pero yo no. Te lo ruego.- dijo poniéndose de rodillas. –Dame una oportunidad para probarte que no soy la persona que crees. Que sigo siendo el mismo Edward que se en… que creció junto a ti.- tomó la mano de Bella y la apretó entre las suyas. Ella se quedó sin habla y las lágrimas a caer por su rostro. –Te lo ruego.- Edward se puso de pie y limpió las lágrimas de Bella, acariciando su rostro. Fue acercándose su rostro al de Bella, no pensaba, sólo hacia lo que su corazón le ordenaba que hiciera.

Tenían sus labios a centímetros de los del otro, cada uno pudo sentir la respiración del otro, y cuando, Edward por fin se estaba animando a terminar con la distancia entre ellos se oyó el portazo de una puerta. Ambos se alejaron al voltear y ver a Emmett, el hermano mayor de Bella. –Hey, ustedes dos, esas cosas se hacen en un lugar privado, y de preferencia, donde los niños y hermanos mayores no puedan verlos.- de pronto, una mano fue a dar contra su cabeza.

-Emmett, por Dios, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.- le dijo su novia Rosalie. Bella le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-Mami, vamos a hacer las hamburguesas, que me muero de hambre.- le dijo a Rosalie, su pequeño hijo de 4 años, Alan, su cabello era idéntico al de su madre y sus ojos eran oscuros, parecidos a los de su padre.

-Dios mío, saliste igualito a tu papá. Anda, entra a la casa, en un momento tu tía Bella y yo llegamos a prepararlas contigo.-

-Si, mami – el niño salió disparado al interior de la casa con la caja de hamburguesas entre sus bracitos.

-Lamento la interrupción.-Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a su novio. – Sigan platicando… Oh, Edward, ¿Ya elegiste a que Universidad irás? La graduación es mañana.-

-Emm… la verdad no, he estado ocupado con otras cosas.-

-Bueno, los dejamos que continúen.- le dirigió una mirada pícara a Bella antes de abrir su reja.

-De hecho, ya habíamos terminado. Adiós, Edward.- le dijo sin mirarle, antes de correr a su casa.

Rosalie no entendía nada de aquello, sabía que Bella estaba enamorada de Edward desde que la conoció. Todavía recordaba el día que Emmett la presentó con su hermana, la pequeña de tan sólo 9 años de edad, había pasado por mucho, sus padres acababan de morir en un accidente de avión. Les habían dejado todo lo que tenían, la casa, el auto y un fondo bancario para la Universidad de Bella. Después de platicarlo mucho, ella y Emmett decidieron mudarse juntos, Rosalie se mudó a la casa de los Swan, cuando Bella tenía 11 años, dos años después nació el pequeño Alan. Ambos padres decidieron no casarse todavía. Durante todos esos años Rosalie fue como una madre para Bella, ambas se contaban todo, por eso conocía todos los detalles de su amor platónico, Edward.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos. Emmett, mete el auto a la cochera, por favor.-

-Claro, mi vida.- él entro en el carro y se adentro a la cochera, dejando a un muy aturdido Edward. Ya que verificó que nadie lo veía, lanzó tremendo golpe contra uno de los pilares de la casa de los Swan. Su mano sangraba de lo fuerte que golpeó, sin nada más que hacer ahí, se dirigió a su casa. Al entrar notó el olor a comida recién hecha, su madre había cocinado todo un festín. –Ma, a que se debe todo esto.- dijo señalando la comida que había por todo el desayunador.

-No queremos que mueran de hambre ¿o sí?-

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó confundido.

………

-¿Qué?- dijo Bella levantándose del sofá. –Edward y yo vamos a estar solos en esa enorme casa, durante 3 meses.-


	3. Chapter 3: ¿En que nos metimos?

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**¿En Qué Demonios Nos Hemos Metido?**

-Dime que estás bromeando.- le rogó Bella a su hermano. –Por favor, dime que no es verdad.- dijo entrelazando sus manos, suplicando.

-Claro que es verdad, y no me vengas con que no te agrada la idea, que bien los vi muy cerquita el uno del otro hace rato.-dijo con su sonrisa pícara. –Además, piénsalo, Edward Cullen para ti solita por 3 meses completitos.-

-Sin ofender, pero, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. No pienso ser una de las chicas de las cuales Edward solo utiliza para su beneficio, disculpa hermanito, pero tengo principios, y mi orgullo intacto, no pienso dejar que Edward Cullen llegue y me los arrebate.- caminó hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Emmett algo herido por la forma en la que le habló su hermana.

-A hacer mis maletas, a donde más.- gritó desde las escaleras molesta. _"Las cosas se complicaron. ¿Ahora qué haré?"_ No sabía que hacer. ¿Cómo conviviría con Edward? Si lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca. Entró a su habitación y cerró de un portazo, puso música a todo volumen y se dejo caer en su cama. A los pocos segundos escuchó que tocaban su puerta. –Adelante- gritó sobre la música.

-Hola.-le dijo Rosalie, entrando. -¿Te puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Por qué crees que algo pasó.- dijo Bella sin mirarla.

-Porque te conozco, además de que huiste de Edward, ah, sin mencionar la forma en la que le hablaste a Emmett. ¿Me vas a contar?- le dijo acercándose y recostándose junto a ella. Bella de inmediato le abrazó la cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por su rostro nuevamente.

-Lo odio. No quiero volverlo a ver.-

Rosalie comprendió de inmediato a quien se refería. -¿Ahora que hizo?- le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

-No le bastó con las miles de chicas que conquistó fuera de la escuela, ahora se mete hasta con ellas. ¿Por qué me hace eso? ¿Qué no se da cuenta del daño que me causa verlo con otras? Y todavía me reclamó por la escusa que inventé. Se que no ha sido lo mejor que he dicho, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, a parte, me deje llevar por el enojo que llevaba dentro. Me molestó tanto su pregunta _"¿Cómo pudiste?"- _dijo imitándolo con enojo. –Que le dije todo lo que sentía en ese momento.-

-¿Le dijiste todo, todo?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Bueno, no todo, no le dije que estaba enamorada de él.-

-¿Por qué? Si ya terminaste con su amistad ¿Qué puedes perder?-

-Mi dignidad. No voy a dejar que vea que me tuvo a su merced. No permitiré que se burle de mí.- se levantó de la cama y sacó una maleta. –Y a todo esto, entiendo porque se irán los padres de Edward pero, ustedes, ¿Qué motivo tienen?-

-Emm, pues, verás, Emmett y yo…-

………..

-¡BELLA!- gritó emocionado. -¿Bella y yo vamos a estar solos aquí por 3 meses?- la enorme sonrisa que llevaba no se había ido desde que su madre le dio la noticia.

-Si, y no grites, que me dejas sorda.- Esme le sonrió a su hijo, ambos eran muy parecidos, sus ojos verdes, y su forma de ser eran muy similares.

-No puedo creerlo. – 3 semanas, ya estaba planeando como recuperarla y 3 meses juntos será suficiente para que vuelva a creer en él. De pronto Esme gritó, sobresaltando al pobre de su hijo. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu mano.- dijo horrorizada al ver la herida de su pequeño. –Carlisle.- gritó sin mover sus ojos de la mano de Edward. Carlisle llegó corriendo a la cocina para ver la razón por la que su esposa gritaba.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a Esme mientras la revisaba por todos lados en busca de alguna herida. Esme sólo señalo a su hijo. Carlisle llegó junto a Edward y vio su mano. -¿Pero que pasó?-

-Nada.-

-¿Cómo que nada y tu mano, sangra solo porque si?-

-Emm… ¿Si?- dijo él con la esperanza de que le creyera.

-No me vengas con tonterías, vamos, te curaré.- Carlisle era médico, era el director de un hospital importante de la ciudad. Su esposa Esme, era decoradora de interiores, ella había diseñado las habitaciones de su casa y la de los Swan. Bella y Edward habían estado juntos desde bebes. Esme y la madre de Bella, René, eran muy buenas amigas, las mejores, siempre iban de compras juntas con sus niños de la mano, no ha habido una fiesta en la que Bella no haya invitado a Edward y viceversa, aunque en los últimos años, cada quien estaba por su lado y en las fiestas de Edward, Bella siempre se iba temprano, pues no le agradaba el ambiente que proporcionaban los amigos de Edward. –Y ¿Cómo te pasó esto?- le preguntó Carlisle a Edward mientras le ponía una venda.

-Es… es complicado de explicar, me molesté y…-

-Y descargaste tu furia contra algo o alguien.- completó Carlisle por él.

-Algo, una pared, se podría decir.-

-¿Por qué?- Edward miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de su padre. –Oye, tu madre me preocupó con su grito, lo menos que puedes hacer es darme una explicación.-

-Resumiendo.- dijo con una amarga sonrisa. –Cometí un grave error hace 6 años, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.-

-Bella. ¿Cierto? - Edward solo asintió. Su padre suspiró. – Pues, yo te advertí que esa idea tuya de meterte en líos, para que ella te sacara de ellos, no duraría mucho. ¿Por qué no simplemente le confesaste tus sentimientos?-

-Porque no es tan sencillo papá.- le respondió mientras se levantaba del pequeño sillón del consultorio.- Lo arruiné, todo, y ahora la perdí. No quiere volver a verme, ¡huyó de mi!

-Bueno, por lo menos tendrás 3 meses para arreglar el asunto.-

-Si.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Y esta vez, nadie lo arruinará.-

………

¿Tú y Emmett se casaron?- gritó Bella, llena de felicidad. Deseaba esa boda desde que nació su pequeño sobrino. -¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo lo decidieron?-

-Tranquila, siéntate que te lo cuento todo.- Bella, feliz aceptó.- Pues verás, recuerdas el fin de semana que te pedimos, cuidaras a mi hijo. –Su cuñada asintió con una sonrisa. –Pues, Emmett me llevó a Las Vegas, ahí, decidimos que era tiempo, tú estabas a escasos días de terminar tu prepa, y creímos que era el momento adecuado.-

-¿Se casaron en Las Vegas? Oh, a Alice no le agradará eso.- Rosalie se tensó al pensar en la expresión de la pequeña amiga de Bella, cuando escuchara la noticia. Como si fuera invocada, Alice Brandon apareció en la ventana. Tocando el vidrio.

-Alice.- ¿Cómo subiste ahí?- la reprendió Rosalie a su otra cuñada, Alice era novia de Jasper Hale, el hermano menor de Rosalie de 18 años, fue por ella que Alice y Bella se conocieron a los doce años, ya que desde ese entonces Jasper y Alice salían juntos.

-Relájate cuñadita, los Cullen tienen un árbol que tiene una rama que llega hasta la ventana del cuarto de mi amiga.- Bella recordó esa gran rama. Cuando eran niños, Edward subía por ahí en las noches de tormenta para tranquilizar a su amiga, varias veces, se les encontraba abrazados, durmiendo sobre la cama de Bella. Pero esos días terminaron hace mucho, aquellas noches en las que Edward la protegía y no al revés.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-¿No es obvio? Vengo por Bella, hay que escoger nuestro vestido de graduación.-

-Alice.- se quejó su amiga. –Ya tengo miles de vestidos, que me obligaste traer para otras ocasiones. Puedo usar uno de ellos.-

-Hey, no usarás un vestido viejo para tu graduación, no señor, así que o vienes o te arrastró, tú eliges.-

-Pero, debo hacer mi maleta, quiero tenerla lista para mañana.-

-¿Maleta? ¿Pues a dónde vas?

-Aquí junto.- le respondió Rosalie, señalando con la cabeza la casa de a lado.-

-¿Pasarás un tiempo con los Cullen?-

-Solo con uno.- le respondió Bella y con mucho tacto le dijo. –Edward.-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Alice con todas sus fuerzas. – ¿Con ese mujeriego, ego centrista?- Bella sabía muy bien que Alice y Edward no iban juntos, su pequeña amiga siempre le andaba riñendo que Edward no le daba el verdadero lugar que le correspondía a Bella.

-Si Alice, con él.- le contestó Bella.

-¿Y ustedes a dónde van o qué?- le preguntó a Rosalie con el seño fruncido.

-Este… Nosotros, iremos de luna de miel.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos, esperando la respuesta de su cuñada.

-¿CÓMO DICES?- volvió a gritar. -¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré? Mataré a Jasper.-

-Jasper no lo sabe aún, así que no tienes razón para matarlo.- le dijo Rosalie en defensa de su hermano.

-Bueno, pero en todo caso. ¿Por qué Bella tiene que quedarse con ese tipo? ¿Por qué no con tus padres o conmigo?-

-Oye si. ¿Por qué?- dijo Bella.

-No se puede ir con mis padres muchachita, porque ellos cuidaran de Alan, y ya tienen suficiente con él. Y no se puede quedar contigo Alice, porque debe quedarse a revisar sus cartas de aceptación para la Universidad, y Edward está a escasos pasos de aquí.-

-No me parece razón suficiente.- le dijo Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

Después de un rato más, para convencer a ambas chicas que no tenían más opción. Alice arrastró a Bella por todo el centro comercial en busca del vestido perfecto, pararon por un helado y fue ahí cuando Bella le contó todo el asunto con Edward a Alice, la chica no podía estar más feliz con la noticia y lamentaba que Bella tuviera que soportar 3 meses con su compañía.

El día siguiente fue relativamente rápido. Diplomas, túnicas, trajes y vestidos fueron vistos aquel día. Tanto los padres de Edward como Rosalie y Emmett, debían irse a las 7:00 pm. Así que festejaron en casa de los Cullen por los recién graduados y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Edward fue sorprendido por automóvil último modelo esperándolo en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, Bella no tuvo otra opción que irse con él en su nuevo carro, el viaje transcurrió en un incomodo silencio por parte de los dos. Al llegar nuevamente a la casa de Edward, él decidió pedirle a Bella que dieran un paseo por la playa que estaba cerca de sus casas para conversar y aclarar todo, ella al inicio se negó, pero Edward logró convencerla, Bella le pidió que esperara unos minutos para ir por una chamarra a su casa. Cuando entró, cual fue su sorpresa al mirar una laptop en medio de su escritorio, con un moño. Después de encontrar su chamarra fue con Edward y caminaron unos minutos por la playa antes de que Edward rompiera el silenció.

-Bella, de verdad lo siento.- Ella sólo siguió caminando sin mirarle. -¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones, para que me vuelvas a hablar?-

-Regresar el tiempo.-respondió ella al fin. –Es lo único que puedes hacer.-

-Hablo en serio Bella.-

-Yo igual, no hay nada que puedas hacer, lo arruinaste, destruiste el lazo que nos unía.-

-Lo lamento.-

-Volvamos a la casa ¿quieres?- y sin esperar respuesta caminó rápido en dirección a la casa de Edward.

Él no podía estar más desesperado, quería recuperarla, y quizá incluso confesársele. Al llegar a la entrada, notaron una pequeña canastita de mimbre, había una pequeña hoja atada a una de las agarraderas-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bella mirando la canasta con detenimiento.

-No lo se, vamos a ver.- tomó la mano de Bella y estando a milímetros de la canasta se agacharon y Edward tomó la nota.

_Edward:_

_Te dejo lo que estuve cargando durante 9 meses, creí que conseguiría encargarme, pero no puedo, así que ahora es tu responsabilidad, de ti depende lo que le llegué a pasar, yo me hice cargo de ella hasta el momento del parto, sufrí como no tienes idea. Por lo que creí conveniente que de ahora en adelante seas tú el que pagué las consecuencias de lo que me hiciste. Ella no tiene nombre, no está registrada, ni nada, así que has lo que quieras con ella, porque es tu hija._

_Tanya_

Ambos estaban en shock, acaso era una bebe lo que estaba en aquella canasta. Un ligero quejido sonó bajo la manta, Edward lentamente la levantó para dejar expuesta a una bella niña de delgado cabello rubio y unos ojos ligeramente verdes. Bella la miró, era tan tranquila, no lloraba, sólo los miraba a ambos con sus grandes ojos _"la hija de Edward" "mi hija" _pensaron cada quien.

De pronto la pequeña comenzó a llorar con fuerza, ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escucharla. Bella sin pensárselo dos veces la puso entre sus brazos y la comenzó a arrullar, pero la niña no se calmaba. Decidieron entrar a la casa, Bella con la niña y Edward con la canasta en una de sus manos y en la otra su nota.

-¿Qué tiene?- le preguntó un muy preocupado Edward a Bella, al notar que la pequeña no paraba de llorar.

-No lo se, quizá tenga hambre.- le respondió

-Traeré un poco de leche, y con estas palabras corrió hacia la cocina. Bella lo siguió meciendo a la niña de un lado a otro para tratar de calmarla. Cuando vio que Edward sacaba un envase del refrigerador, le gritó. –Idiota, es una recién nacida no puede tomar de esa leche.-

-Entonces ¿Qué hago?-

-Corre a comprar una fórmula de leche para bebes de su edad.- le gritó sobre el fuerte llanto

-Ya, ahora vuelvo.- corrió hacia la cochera y pronto se escuchó las ruedas del auto rechinar.

-¿En que demonios no hemos metido?- pensaron los dos a la vez.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Sin tí que haré?

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**¿Sin ti que haré?**

Edward entró corriendo a la primera farmacia que encontró abierta, al no saber donde buscar se dirigió a alguna de las empleadas del local y le pregunto por la fórmula que le dijo Bella, ella le señaló el pasillo en donde se encontraban, él le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento y corrió a ver todos los botes que ahí estaban. _"¿Y de cuál compró?" _ Se preguntó mentalmente. Vio todos los botes que decían "para recién nacido" agarró el primero, fue a donde se veían unas mamilas, compró tres y se dirigió a la caja a pagar, cuando iba saliendo se encontró a Jesica, una de sus tantas conquistas.

-Edward, que sorpresa.- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Veo que sigues bien.-

-Lo mismo digo… sabes, tengo que irme, me esperan en casa.-

-Ay, ándale, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Hay un parque cerca de aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos y nos sentamos a platicar un rato?-

-No puedo, en verdad.-

-Anda, tan siquiera un rato, 5 minutos máximo- le dijo jalando de su camisa hacia el parque.

-De acuerdo.- le contestó. –Pero que sean 5 minutos.-

-Por supuesto.-

……….

-¿En dónde demonios se metió tu padre?- Bella había conseguido calmar a la pequeña, bastó con cantarle un poco, ahora la estaba meciendo mientras esperaba a Edward. –Dijo que no tardaba, pero ya va una hora desde que se fue, y déjame decirte que debió haber llegado a los 15 minutos de que se fue, con su forma de conducir no pasaba ni de 10 minutos la ida y vuelta.- la niña la miraba curiosa, sin hacer ningún ruido, mientras Bella se quejaba de su padre.

De pronto la pequeña comenzó a cerrar los ojos, bostezó y al final se quedó dormida, Bella la lleva a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, con mucho cuidado la recostó en la cama y puso unas almohadas a sus costados, la arropó con unas mantas que encontró en el armario, y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, como solía hacer con Alan. Se quedó observándola un rato y luego bajo a la sala, fue a uno de los cajones de un mueble que tenían los Cullen y de ahí sacó unos monitores que le pertenecían a Edward, llevó uno a la habitación de la bebé lo encendió y lo puso sobre el buró. Bajó de nuevo, encendió el otro y la tele, puso el segundo monitor sobre la mesita de centro.

Miró la tele hasta que escucho la llave atravesando la cerradura de la casa, a los pocos segundos apareció Edward, quien estaba preocupado por la hora que era, mil veces intentó excusarse con Jesica pero ella seguía hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Al final se harto, al dar un vistazo a su reloj y ver la hora, sin darle oportunidad a Jesica de contradecirle, se levantó de la banca, fue a su coche, aceleró y llegó a casa en dos minutos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Bella disgustada.

-Lo siento, me encontré con Jesica y…-

-¿Jesica? No digas más.- se levantó de sofá y fue a la cocina a calentar la cena. Edward la siguió, no iba a dejar que pensara lo peor, él trato de irse, pero Jesica era terca. –De verdad Edward. ¿No tienes idea de en los que te has metido? Tienes una hija, por el amor de dios, ya no puedes seguir actuando de la forma en la que estás acostumbrado. Deja de pensar en ti.-

-Disculpa, pero todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, no paré ni un segundo en pensar en que mi… hija tenía hambre.- Aún le era difícil asimilar que era padre.

-¿Te escuchaste? Lo que acabas de decir es completamente estúpido. ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste? Ah claro, ¿Cómo iba a dejar el señorito pasar la oportunidad de coquetear con la mal teñida de Jesica Stanley?-

-¿Piensas eso de mí?- le gritó

-No grites que despiertas a la niña.- le susurró ella. Puso la comida en los platos y sirvió dos vasos de leche, los llevó al desayunador para después sentarse y comenzar a comer. Cuando Edward se sentó al frente de ella, creyó que era conveniente soltar su pregunta. -¿Quién es Tanya?- le dijo sin despegar la vista de su plato.

-¿Eh?- Bella levantó la mirada y los miró, esperando la respuesta. –Ah.- dijo el nervioso. –Fue… una chica que conocí cuando fui de vacaciones con mis amigos. Me puse totalmente borracho un día y a la mañana siguiente amanecí junto a Tanya.-

¿Quieres decir que esa bella niña resultó de una borrachera?-

-Si lo dices así suena mal.-

-Es que es lo que pasó, o me vas a decir que resultó del amor que se tenían.-

-No pero…-

-Pero nada.- Ambos volvieron a comer hasta que Bella volvió a hablar. -¿Pensaste en algún nombre?-

-Pensé en uno.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Isabella.-

Bella se levanta de su silla mientras niega con la cabeza. –Ni lo sueñes, no puedes ponerle ése nombre a tu bebé.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque se merece un nombre original, uno diferente a cualquier otro.-

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué propones?-

-¿Qué te parece… Addie? Es lindo.-

-¿Ya lo habías pensado?-

-Es el nombre que había pensado para mi hija.- Edward la miró alzando una ceja mirándola divertido. -¿Qué? Fue un día que no tenía nada que hacer.-

-Ok.- dijo riéndose un poco. –Addie será.-

-Hay que comprarle ropa y pañales. Además hay que llevarla al medico, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allá afuera. Y deberías comprarle una cuna y algún peluche. También creo que sería necesario un cambiador, y una esponja para bebé, también shampoo y…-

-Para, para, vayamos con calma. Ya habrá tiempo para que compres todo aquello, paso…-

-No Edward, yo no puedo ayudarte, debes hacerte responsable tú solo. Iré con Alice, me quedaré con ella estos tres meses.-

Edward estaba atónito por lo que decía ella. –No puedes, debes ayudarme, no puedo solo.-

-Esta no es mi responsabilidad, si no la tuya, no puedes meterme en esto.-

-Bella, te lo ruego, no te vayas, quédate. Necesito de ti, ¿Sin ti que haré? No se nada de bebés. A la pequeña Addie le podría pasar algo. Soy hombre, necesito ayuda para controlar todo. Te juro que será la última vez que pido tu ayuda. Pero de verdad, verdad, la necesito.-

A Bella se le contrajo el corazón al mirarlo así. En verdad la necesitaba, esto no era como todo lo demás, era de una criatura de la que estamos hablando, no se puede contar como cualquier cosa, esto era distinto.

-Está bien, me quedaré.-

-Gracias, gracias.- Edward se abalanzó contra Bella y la abrazó. En ese momento el monitor comenzó a sonar, un pequeño llanto salía de él. Ambos corrieron a la habitación para encontrar a Addie llorando nuevamente. Bella fue al baño y lavó sus manos, mientras Edward la tranquilizaba. Al regresar pasó un dedo por su barbilla para comprobar que la niña tenía hambre. Edward le dijo que él prepararía su leche, así que bajo y siguiendo las instrucciones de Bella hizo la mamila de la niña. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien.


	5. Chapter 5: Primera Semana

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**Primera Semana**

La noche pasó entre ir a la tienda a comprarle pañales a Addie, hacerle su mamila o cantarle una canción para calmarla. Los dos jóvenes terminaron dormidos en la cama de la niña, con Addie en medio de ambos.

El primero en despertar fue Edward, se sentó con cuidado de no despertarlas y las observó un rato, Addie seguía con su gorrito rosa, su pañalero y vestido del mismo color, se veía adorable. Edward aún se sentía cansado pero sabía que tenían cosas que hacer, así que con trabajo se levantó y fue al baño del pasillo, ya bañado y con sus pantalones de mezclilla, fue a despertar a Bella, se hincó frente a ella y movió gentilmente su hombro.

-Bella.- susurró para no despertar a Addie. –Bella, despierta. Debemos irnos ya, si queremos alcanzar a hacer todo.- La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de conseguir abrir los ojos por completo, para que lo primero que viera fuera el torso desnudo de Edward y el rostro del mismo a centímetros del suyo.

-Bueno días.- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Buenos… días.- contestó ella entre un bostezo.

-Ve a bañarte, yo me encargo de arreglar a Addie.- La madre de Edward estaba convencida de que Alan sería niña y compró una caja entera de vestidos y zapatos para la niña que resultó niño. Ella culpó a Emmett y Rose, por no querer saber el sexo del bebé hasta el nacimiento.

-Espera.- dijo Bella regresando a la habitación. – Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cuándo nació Addie? Lo necesitaremos para el registro.-

-Creo que Tanya dejo unos papeles más aparte de la nota. Déjame ir a ver.- Salió corriendo a la sala, al regresar trajo el acta del hospital.

-¿Edwina?- preguntó Bella al ver el papel. – ¿Así pensaba ponerle?-

-Si, y mira que apellido.- le dijo Edward señalando con su dedo. –Cullen, Edwina Cullen. No me agrada.

-Sabes porque la iba a registrar con tu apellido ¿cierto?-

-Si, para así venir un día y decirle a mi familia que yo era el padre, y tener pruebas de ello.-

-Y de esa forma, acceso a tu dinero.-

-Pero no contaba con el pequeño detalle de tener que criarla y por eso huyó… Pero ya nos estamos desviando del tema inicial. ¿Cuándo nació mi pequeña?-

-Aquí dice que nació el 25 de junio.-

-Eso quiere decir que apenas tiene dos semanas… Mira quien esta despertando.- le señaló a Addie. La pequeña tenía sus grandes ojos abiertos y estaba mirándolos fijamente. –Anda ve a bañarte yo cambió a la pequeña.-

-Addie, comienza a decirle Addie o no se acostumbrara al nombre. ¿No es así Addie?- la niña tan sólo la miro con una ligera sonrisa. -¡Oh! Esta sonriendo Edward, ¿Cómo no tengo una…- pero fue interrumpida por un flash.

-Decías.- Edward tenía su cámara digital en la mano.

-¿Lograste tomarla?- preguntó Bella emocionada.

-Por supuesto, mira.- le enseño la foto de la pequeña sonriente. Bella no pudo contenerse y con lágrimas de felicidad abrazó a Edward, él correspondió al abrazó, hasta que Bella notó el pecho desnudo de Edward y se alejo con brusquedad.

-Es… tarde, prepara a Addie, yo no tardo.- dijo Bella con la mirada baja.

-Está bien, ve.- Bella salió del cuarto y entró al baño con una toalla y un poco de ropa. –Bien, esto no puede ser tan difícil, vi a Bella hacerlo anoche.- con dificultad consiguió vestirla, tanto de pañal como de ropa. Le puso un vestido azul, con una diadema del mismo color.

Al salir del baño, Bella sintió algo cálido en su interior no quería adelantarse pero creía que Edward estaba volviendo, _su_ Edward, la forma en que miraba a la niña, el como le hablaba, parecía que no todo estaba perdido, quizá, le daría una oportunidad de acercarse, pero él debía probarle que era serio con respecto a Addie y que ese amor que veía le tenía no se evaporaría con el tiempo.

-¿Ya estás lista?- Edward preguntó sacándola de su mente. Él llevaba a Addie cargada. Bella pensó que se veía adorable en ese vestido, se estaba encariñado con la niña, Addie estaba comenzando a robarle el corazón y supo que con el tiempo no podría alejarse de ella, aunque quisiera.

-Si, lo estoy. ¿Ya sacaste la carriola? –

-Si, está en la sala.-

-Pues vámonos.- Edward colocó a la pequeña con mucho cuidado sobre la carriola y abrochó el cinturón a su alrededor. Addie estaba nuevamente dormida. Bella preparó un par de mamilas y los colocó en una mochila junto a un cambio extra para Addie. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa encontrar a Alice con su mano apunto de tocar el timbre.

Alice miro a ambos chicos, para luego concentrarse en lo que la carriola traía oculto bajo una manta. – Bien, ¿Quién va explicarme que pasa aquí?- Los dos jóvenes frente a ella se miraron entre si con la preocupación marcada en sus rostros.

-Veras Alice.- dijo Bella nerviosa. -¿podría ser en otro momento? Tenemos cosas que hacer y queremos hacerlas hoy.-

-Pues los acompañamos y me cuentas.- le dijo llamando a Jasper, quien estaba esperándola en su carro.

Bella tardó un rato en explicarles todo, tratando de dejar a Edward lo mejor posible, pero admitámoslo, era casi imposible arreglar su situación.

-Lo importante.- continuó Bella. –Es que ahora está comprometido con Addie, y se que va a cuidarla bien.-

-Eso ya lo veremos.- le respondió su amiga.

-Alice.- la reprendió su novio. –Dale una oportunidad, se ve que quiere mucho a su hija.- Edward estaba cuidando a Addie, quien estaba en su sillita, cortesía de Bella.

-Edward ya tuvo bastantes oportunidades de componerse, y las desaprovecho todas.- tomó una pausa y volteó hacia Addie. –Pero he de admitir que creaste un ángel.-

-Gracias.- dijo él observando a su pequeña.

Los trámites del registro fueron lo más tardado del día, pasaron la mitad del tiempo ahí, Edward quería que en el nombre de la madre pusieran el de Bella, pero ella insistió en que lo mejor sería que no mintieran y pusiera a Tanya en ese lugar. Sin embargo todos sabían que Bella merecía ese lugar más que Tanya, Bella dijo que lo mejor era no meterse en problemas. Después de eso fueron a comprar los muebles para la pequeña Addie, les dijeron que en el transcurso de la semana llegarían a su casa. Bella nunca estuvo más feliz de tener a Alice junto a ella para aconsejarle que comprar, sin ella hubieran tardado años. Al final fueron al medico apara revisar a Addie, él les dijo que la niña estaba sana, pero debían volver en una semana para observarla nuevamente. Ambos aceptaron y salieron felices de que la niña no tuviera nada.

Al llegar a la casa todos cayeron sobre el sillón cansados. Alice y Jasper se quedaron esa noche con ellos. Cada quien tenía su habitación, pero Bella decidió quedarse con Addie, no quería despegarse de su lado, ni por un segundo.

La semana siguió pasando sin ningún inconveniente. Los muebles de Addie llegaron y Edward llamó a Jasper y su amigo Jacob a ayudarle, no le pasó inadvertida la mirada que le lanzaba Jacob a Bella, quien trataba de alejarse de él lo más posible durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Un día Edward le dijo a Bella que sus amigos lo invitaron a jugar billar, también que si ella quería se quedaría y les diría que no. Bella a pesar de no querer, acepto que fuera, sólo le pidió que volviera temprano, él se lo prometió y dándole un beso en la mejilla se dirigió al billar. Ahí lo esperaban ya James, Jasper, Jacob, Mike entre otros, que la verdad no se acordaba de los nombres.

-Hola hermano.- Jasper lo saludó, su relación había mejorado mucho desde el día de comprar los muebles.

-Hola.- lo saludó él tomando su mano.

-Bien, vamos a jugar o ¿Qué?- preguntó Jacob con su taco en la mano.

-Claro.- respondieron todos. La tarde pasó entre burlas y platicas. Hasta que Jacob hizo un comentario que molestó bastante a Edward.

-Así que… ¿entre tú y Bella no hay nada?-

-No.- le respondió él con la vista fija en la bola que quería meter.

-¿Entonces no te molestaría que decidiera… tú sabes… pasar un rato con ella?- Edward se lanzó a Jacob empujándolo contra la pared, con sus manos en la camisa de este, haciendo presión.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.- dijo empujándolo con más fuerza. -¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- los pies de Jacob apenas tocaban el suelo, no podía hablar así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de ese día no volvió a ver a Jacob, eso le agrado, no quería que se acercara a Bella, ella debía perdonarlo, para que él pudiera confesarle su amor.

El domingo Bella le pidió que fuera a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba Addie, así que salió a la tienda a comprarlas. Cuando regresó notó que no llevaba sus llaves así que tocó el timbre, al ver que no obtenía respuesta se asomó por la ventana, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que Jacob estaba muy cerca de Bella y ella estaba sonriéndole. No pudo soportar esa escena, fue a su automóvil y condujo lo más aprisa que pudo, bajo de su ato y tocó el timbre como loco.

-Edward.- le dijo ella con asombro en su voz. –Que sorpresa.-


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Eres igual a la demás!

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**¡Eres igual a las demás!**

Bella no tenía idea de donde se había metido Edward. Estaba segura que en cuanto él regresara Jacob saldría volando por la ventana, por tratar de insinuársele a ella. Así se lo hizo saber a Jacob, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que se puso tenso, pero ya habían pasado 20 minutos de eso y él no volvía, comenzó a preocuparse. "_quizá le ocurrió algo" _ pensó alterándose. Addie estaba durmiendo en su habitación y no había hecho ningún ruido, Bella rogó al cielo porque algo ocurriera y Addie despertara, para tener la excusa de salir de ahí, donde las manos de Jacob la tenían prisionera.

-Sabes.- le dijo él. –Parece que te dejaron abandonada. Necesitas compañía y yo estoy disponible.- se acercó más a ella.

-Él vendrá en cualquier momento, estoy segura.-

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato tú y yo?-

-Mantente lejos de mí.-

-Vamos, sabes que quieres.- dijo tomándola de la cintura

-¡Que te alejes!- le dio un pisotón tan fuerte, que Jacob se retorció de dolor, alejándose de ella.

-Ven acá.- Jacob la jaló hacia el sofá y la aventó con fuerza, cayendo él sobre ella. –Vamos a pasar un rato muy agradable. Ya lo veras.- Bella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarlo de encima, pero no lo consiguió, de pronto sintió como él le desabrochaba sus jeans y comenzaba a bajar el cierre. Ella rogaba y pedía que alguien la salvara y sólo un persona apareció en su cabeza _"Edward, sálvame"_

De pronto sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando alguien arrojó a Jacob lejos de ella, Bella se levantó de sofá y miró a Jasper sobre Jacob golpeándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿No te dijo Edward que te quería lejos de ella?- Decía mientras continuaba golpeándolo.

-¡Bella! Oh, cielos, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Alice acercándose a ella

-¿Donde está Edward?- preguntó ella de inmediato.

-No lo se.- le respondió. –No lo he visto, escuchamos la voz de Jacob y al asomarnos vimos lo que estaba pasando, suerte que conseguí una copia de la llave.-

-Edward, quiero ver a Edward.- le suplicó Bella, se sentía terrible y sabía que él podría calmarla. Alice la miro triste, no quería que su amiga cayera en manos de Edward Cullen otra vez. En ese momento Jasper había sacado a Jacob a patadas de la casa.

-Ya vendrá, ahora porque no salimos a tomar un poco de aire al parque cerca de aquí, llevemos a Addie, le haría bien otra salida. Después podríamos ir a comprarle unos vestidos muy lindos en el centro comercial.-

-Alice, Addie ya tiene bastante ropa.- le dijo Bella tratando de salvarse de la ida al centro comercial.

-Pero esa ropa se la iba a dar Esme a Alan hace cuatro años, esta niña necesita ropa nueva urgentemente y eso haremos hoy.- y sin esperar respuesta jaló a Bella escaleras arriba para preparar a Addie. El diseño de su cuarto lo había hecho Alice y aunque le prohibieron pintar la pared, supo arreglárselas y crear un cuarto de primera.

Prepararon a Addie, y salieron rumbo a él parque. Alice decidió llamar a Ángela, su otra amiga tanto de Bella como suya, para hacer la salida más amena. Jasper las acompaño a las tres al parque, pero no podía ir de compras, porque tenía otro compromiso, según él. Así que estuvieron un para de horas en el parque meciendo cada una a Addie. Ángela se había encariñado con la niña desde el momento en que la vio. De pronto una señora un poco mayor se acercó a ellas.

-Oh, que preciosura.- dijo refiriéndose a Addie. –¿De quien es?

-De ella.- dijo Alice señalando a Bella. Ella decidió no contradecirla, ya que para explicarlo tardarían mucho tiempo y sería un revoltijo total.

-Se parece a ti.- le dijo la señora con una sonrisa. –Aunque supongo que se parecerá más al padre.-

-Así es.- le respondió Bella con una ligera sonrisa

-Bueno, déjame decirte que si algún día necesitas ayuda para cuidar de tu pequeña, házmelo saber, soy Sue, puedes confiar en mí, me encantan los niños y si quieres salir con tus amigas sin la niña puedes confiar en mí.-

-Muchas gracias Sue, sería un placer.- Bella sabía que era malo confiar en extraños, per esa señora se veía tan confiable que supo que no dañaría a Addie.

-Estos son mis datos, por si algún día me necesitas.- le dijo dándole un papel con su número telefónico y dirección.-

-Gracias en verdad.-

………..

No sabía a quien más recurrir, Edward quería quitarse esa imagen de Bella y su mejor amigo tan cerca y ella era la solución. Pero en cuanto esta se le lanzó encima supo que no podía hacerlo, es decir ella no era Bella.

-Lauren. Basta.- dijo contra su boca, antes de alejarse. –No puedo.-

-Claro que puedes, o vas a dejar que Bella se burle de esa forma de ti. Anda vamos a divertirnos, conozco un bar increíble. Ahí puedes ahogar eso que te atormenta.-

-No quiero, prefiero volver con mi hija.-

-Creo que con Bella está muy bien, tú mereces divertirte un rato, alejarte de ella, alejarte de lo que te hace sentir, tomar el control de tu vida, o me vas a negar que ella te ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo. Además, la forma en la que te agradeció que estés cambiando para estar con ella me parece un poco absurda, esa no es forma de agradecer que cambies por ella, metiendo a un extraño a tu casa, mientras tú estás haciéndole un favor, no, es una aprovechada.-

-Tienes razón, ella metió a un tipo a MI casa. Y yo merezco un día de diversión. Vámonos.

Tomaron y tomaron, mientras se reían de todo y de todos, Edward estaba descargando su frustración por medio del alcohol, pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Bella y lo que estuvieran haciendo ella y su hija.

En ese momento Jasper entró en el bar, se veía muy enojado y no despegaba los ojos del rostro de Edward.

-Así que aquí estás imbécil.-

-¿A quien llamas de esa forma idiota?- Edward se levantó de si asiento.

-A ti, ¿sabes que mientras tú estabas paseándote por ahí, Bella preguntaba por ti? – Jasper miraba a Edward decepcionado, creía que podrían llegar a ser amigos.

-Vaya, se digno a preguntar mi paradero. Sorprendente. Creí que estaría ocupada con Jacob así que decidí darles espacio, un espacio que me pertenece.-

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó?-

-Se que ambos estaban muy pegaditos el uno al otro, y con eso me basta.-

-Eres un imbécil, pensar que creí que podríamos ser amigos. Creí que el chico del que tanto habla Bella seguiría en ti, pero veo que me he equivocado.- y de esa manera salió del bar hecho furia.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido todo eso?- le preguntó Edward a Lauren, aún con la vista fija por donde había salido Jasper.

-No lo se, quizá Bella le contó su versión de lo que pasó y él le creyó.- Lauren conocía toda la verdad, ella y su socio se habían juntado para arruinar a Edward, y Bella era parte importante de su plan, su trabajo era convencer a Edward que todos le mentían y así bajar su autoestima hasta el suelo.

-Quizá.- dijo él, quien no podía creer todo lo que había perdido en ese día. A su mejor amigo, Jacob, a Jasper quien se estaba convirtiendo en uno muy importante y finalmente a Bella, esta última era la que más le dolía, y la que sería más difícil de superar. –Vamos, te llevó a tu casa.-

-Claro, pero… no olvides todo lo que hablamos.-

-No lo hare.-

-Una última cosa.- le dijo antes de salir del bar. –Seria mejor que dejaras que Bella se encargue de tu hija, ella es la más apta de los dos para hacerlo.-

-Tienes razón, yo no sirvo para ser padre.- y con estas palabras salió del bar. Lauren sonrió al ver lo maravilloso que iba el plan.

…………

Bella seguía despierta, eran la 2 de la madrugada, pero seguía preocupada, no había rastro de que Edward hubiera estado ahí, las chicas se quedaron un rato más acompañándola, pero ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se fueron, ahora estaba intentando ver televisión, a la vez que miraba el reloj cada 5 segundos. Se escuchó como se abría la puerta y enseguida se dirigió a ella, suspiró aliviada al ver a Edward ahí, sano y salvo.

-Me alegro, pensé que te había pasado algo.-

-Aja.- fue su única respuesta. Edward no la miraba, temía que al ver esos ojos que lo vuelven loco se desmoronaría y caería a los pies de Bella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le dijo ella suavemente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Bella se sorprendió al escucharlo, le dolieron sus palabras, y no sólo las palabras, la forma en como las pronunció.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras?- le preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¿Metiste al tarado de Jacob Black en mi casa y te dignas a preguntarme eso?-

-¿Jacob? Él vino por su cuenta, estaba buscándote, y no puedes quejarte de nada, porque no sabes siquiera lo que ocurrió.-le respondió, gritándole enojada.

-¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Olvídalo, no pienso decirte. No soy nada tuyo como para tener que darte explicaciones.- salió de la habitación y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escucho el grito de su ex amigo.

-¡ERES IGUAL A LAS DEMÁS ISABELLA! – le dolió que la compara con sus conquistas y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, se encerró en la habitación de Addie. Se acurrucó en la cama que estaba junto a la ventana y siguió llorando como no lo hacia desde hace una semana.


	7. Chapter 7: El mes

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**El mes**

Bella seguía tendida en su cama sin querer levantarse, la noche anterior le había puesto el seguro a la puerta y tuvo que encargarse de Addie sola, cuando tuvo que preparar su mamila, asomó su cabeza primero fuera del cuarto y salió corriendo a la cocina, preparó el biberón y volvió al cuarto de la misma forma. Ahora estaba acostada viendo a la nada, preguntándose que rayos había pasado.

"_Eres igual a las demás"_ Las palabras de Edward retumbaban en su mente. No quería salir de la habitación, no quería verle. Pensó que había vuelto, creyó que Addie le había devuelto a su Edward. Pero se equivocó, estaba claro que lo perdió, y nunca volvería. Era hora de resignarse, convencerse de que ya todo estaba perdido.

Pero ahora tenía un problema, no podía irse de la casa, Addie la necesitaba. No iba a dejarla en manos de ese idiota. Así que tendría que soportar su compañía.

Addie comenzó a quejarse un poco, Bella enseguida se levantó y fue a su lado, la pequeña había despertado, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a mecerla lentamente, recogió su sonaja y se la acercó haciéndola sonar. Addie, tomaba la sonaja con sus manitas mirándola fijamente mientras esta se movía.

-Oh Addie. ¿Qué haré? Que te quede claro que la única razón por la que estoy aquí eres tú, cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que nada te pase.- la miró con una ligera sonrisa haciendo sonar la sonaja mientras se movía de un lado a otro. –Debo admitir, creí que conseguirías hacer lo que yo no pude en todo este tiempo, hacer que Edward vuelva, sabes, él era muy dulce cuando éramos niños, me cuidaba de todo, antes él era quien me salvaba.- acarició la mejilla de la niña. –Eres idéntica a él de bebé, tu abuela me enseño una foto suya, de hecho me la regaló, luego compraré un portarretrato y te la dejare junto a tu cama.-

De pronto la puerta se escuchó, Edward había salido. _"Pero si apenas son las 10:00 am"_ pensó Bella.

La mañana pasó y Bella no tenía noticias de Edward, no había vuelto desde que se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a inquietarse, pero recordó la noche anterior y de pronto se calmó.

-Ya basta Bella.- se reprimió. –Es un idiota, un idiota que ni siquiera quiere estar con su hija.-

El día siguió y de repente ya era noche, Bella acostó a Addie totalmente agotada, había sido un día realmente cansado, no hubo nadie que la ayudara. _"¿Cómo le hacen la madres solteras? Mis respetos." _ Se derrumbó en uno de los sillones, sin fuerzas de subir las escaleras. Estuvo viendo televisión hasta que se quedó dormida.

……….

Edward salió del bar totalmente borracho, no supo como consiguió llegar bien a la casa, con dificultad consiguió abrir la puerta. Y ahí encontró a Bella. Estuvo esperándola un buen rato con el desayuno, al ver que no bajaba lo tiro todo a la basura y salió de en busca de Lauren. Ella le dijo que Bella era una mal educada, y que no merecía sus delicadezas, que era una imbécil por no intentar solucionar las cosas, que incluso quizá ni le importe.

Pasó todo el día bebiendo y se sentía fatal, no quería discutir, pero no pudo evitar el impulsó.

-¿Otra vez esperándome?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Bella se despertó y levantó enseguida.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.- Comenzó a subir las escaleras, esperando que dijera algo más, pero Edward corrió tropezando con ella en le camino hacia las escaleras, provocando que ella cayera y se torciera el tobillo. Edward quería correr a ayudarla pero recordó las palabras de Lauren. _"No dejes que vea que te importa, o se aprovechara de ello"_ Así que siguió con su camino.

Bella se levantó con trabajo y cuando se disponía a subir sonó el teléfono, cojeando fue a donde estaba y contestó

-¿Bella?- _"¡Oh no!" _ .- Bella contéstame, que me preocupas.-

-Lo siento Rose, me sorprendió escucharte, es todo.-

-¿Qué te pasa? Te escucho diferente. ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward?

-Nada ha pasado, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.-

-No voy a preguntar que hizo esta vez.- De pronto se oyó el llanto de la pequeña Addie. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Emm… la tele, este… estoy viendo una película.- el llanto no paraba, se preguntaba que era tan importante para Edward que no quería atender a su hija. –Debo irme, adiós.- colgó sin darle oportunidad a Rosalie de hablar.

……….

¿Qué pasó amor?- le preguntó Emmett a Rose cuando regresó al cuarto con una cara de extrañez.

-Bella, ella… ella se portó extraño cuando le hablé.- dijo con la misma expresión en su rostro. –No habló casi nada, y evadió mis preguntas, ella jamás hace eso, además me colgó.-

-Quizá fue porque no quería despegarse de su amado.- le respondió su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Si, quizá, pero… también escuche un llanto, como de bebé. Y ahí fue cuando Bella se puso más extraña.-

-¿Un bebé?-

-Si, dijo que era la tele, pero no se. Algo extraño está ocurriendo allá.-

-No penaras en regresar ¿o si?-

-Tal vez.-

………

-EDWARD.- Bella le gritó para que la escuchara, él traía sus audífonos puestos a todo volumen y no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.-

-¿Qué?- le dijo molesto.

-¿No escuchaste que Addie estaba llorando?- le preguntó señalando la habitación de la pequeña. –Rose habló y tuve que colgarle para atender a TU hija.-

-Wow, que grave.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Hablo en serio Edward. Rose podría preocuparse y querer regresar antes. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Escuchando música.-

-Addie es más importante que tu entretenimiento.- le gritó llena de furia.

-Ah, ahora te importa. Ayer cuando vino Jacob parecía que no te molestabas en saber como estaba.-

-¿Otra vez Jacob?- estaba apunto de explicarle todo pero se detuvo, ella no le debía explicaciones. – Pero, a mi que me reclamas, estuve todo el día con Addie, ambos días, ¿mientras tú que? Borracheándote en algún sitio hasta la medianoche. Puedo oler el alcohol desde aquí.-

-Me voy.- dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué? No, no puedes irte ¿Qué hay de Addie? Es tu hija.-

-No sirvo para ser padre, encárgate tú de ella.-

-No puedes dejarme sola. Es muy complicado, necesito ayuda.-

-Descuida, yo me encargo de buscarle alguien que la quiera adoptar.-

-Que tú…- las palabras se le atoraron, hasta que comprendió que no dejaría que alejara a Addie de su lado. Mirándolo decidida decidió hablar. –No lo harás. No la alejaras de mí. Si llegas a hacer algo, el más mínimo tramite, veras lo que haré.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con cuidado.

-Atrévete a hacer algo, y juro que Carlisle y Esme se enteran de todo, incluida Addie.-

-¿Estas amenazándome?-

-Si, es tu hija, tu responsabilidad, no se la dejaras a nadie más.-

-De acuerdo, no haré ningún trámite de adopción, pero ya que fuiste tú la que lo dijo, te encargaras de ella, yo no sirvo, y no querrás arriesgarte a que cometa algún error-

-Pero…-

-Ya me oíste, no quiero arriesgar a Addie y la verdad ella no me necesita, teniéndote a ti.- con estas palabras salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Así pasó las siguientes dos semanas, Bella terminaba agotada. Salía con Ángela y con Alice en varias ocasiones, sus amigas la ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero las noches Bella casi no dormía y al día siguiente se notaba que le faltaba dormir. Varias ocasiones Sue la ayudaba a cuidar a Addie para que Bella saliera con sus amigas, Sue se había vuelto en una parte importante de la vida de la pequeña, al igual que Ángela, Alice e incluso Jasper.

Bella estaba feliz de que Addie tuviera a tanta gente que la quisiera. Sin embargo había una que no estaba con la pequeña, y era la más importante, su padre. Lo que ella no sabía era que Edward de vez en cuando se acercaba ala habitación de su hija, que se había convertido en la habitación de Bella también. Las observaba a ambas mientras dormían, a veces Addie se despertaba y él la calmaba antes de que despertara a Bella. Edward le cantaba canciones a su pequeña hija y ella sabía perfectamente quien era él y lo quería como tal, como su padre, de la misma forma que quería a Bella.

Un día las chicas fueron a pasear junto a Addie al parque de siempre, Alice no se pudo contener por más tiempo al ver que Bella cabeceaba por el sueño que tenía, aquella noche Addie estuvo mas inquieta que de costumbre y casi no durmió.

-Bella, debes decirle a Edward la verdad.-

-¿Qué verdad Alice?- dijo con cansancio.

-Que estas enamorada de él. Algo tiene que pasar, dile que estás enamorada y que por eso lo apoyaste con todas sus idioteces, a lo mejor algo se le mueve y comprende de una vez el daño que te causa.-

-No quisiera su lastima. Además si estoy en esa casa es no es porque estoy enamorada de él, si no porque Addie me necesita.-

-Pero sigues enamorada de él ¿no es así? – le preguntó Ángela quien traía a Addie entre sus brazos.

-Si, se que es estúpido, pero en verdad creo que algún día cambiara, que será el mismo de antes, pero, no se cuando aparezca.-

Después de un rato más platicando, Alice se ofreció a cuidar a Addie esa noche, para que Bella descansara un poco, ella acepto de mala gana, pero en verdad debía descansar.

Bella iba caminando hacia su casa cuando un automóvil se detuvo a su lado. El conductor bajo la ventana. –Hey Bella.- ella se sorprendió al mirar al dueño de esa voz. –Es tarde. ¿Qué tal si te llevo? –

…………

Edward estaba en la casa, recostado en el sofá. De pronto el timbre comenzó a sonar frenéticamente.

-Ya voy.- dijo levantándose del sofá. Al abrir se sorprendió al mirar quien era y estuvo a punto de cerrar de golpe si no es que su visitante puso el pie para evitar que cerrara.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo el visitante.

……………………………………..

Lamento no haber escrito pero he estado ocupada, y la verdad esto de los comentarios no es lo mío, precisamente por eso no he dejado, pero, espero que le guste la historia que estoy escribiendo.

-


	8. Chapter 8: Lo prometo

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**Lo prometo**

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Jacob.-

-Edward, por favor escúchame. No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Olvídalo, me traicionaste. Te dije lo enamorado que estaba y no te importó. Ahora ni siquiera puedo mirar a Bella sin recordar esa imagen. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me duele tenerla lejos?-

-Lo se, pero, tienes que escucharme. No fue mi intención, me obligaron. Debes creer que soy un idiota al haber intentado hacerle algo a Bella, se que debes estar odiándome.-

-¿Intentado hacerle algo?- preguntó con el seño fruncido. -¿De que hablas?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Nadie te dijo lo que paso aquel día? – le devolvió igualmente confuso.

-No, Bella no quiso decirme nada, de hecho, se molestó porque le reclamé.-

-¿Le qué?- le gritó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué hiciste una idiotez como esa?-

-No lo sé- le gritó de vuelta. -Quizá me ganaron los celos al ver a mi mejor amigo junto a la chica que amo.-

-¡Imbécil! Ese día trate de… - cerró los ojos arrepentido al decirle. –De abusar de ella.-

-¿Qué tu qué? Idiota, te matare.- lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa estrellándolo contra la pared contigua a la puerta.

-Déjame explicarte las cosas primero y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras.- le respondió intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero no lo consiguió. –Edward, te lo pido, en verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

No supo que fue, pero las palabras de Jacob parecían sinceras y además se notaba que le habían dado su merecido, traía rota la nariz, y demasiados moretones, sin mencionar el ojo morado.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- le preguntó señalando el rostro desfigurado de Jacob.

-Jasper, él fue quien evitó que le hiciera algo a Bella.-

-A eso se refería cuando me encontró en el bar.- susurró, más para si mismo. –Pero, cuando yo los encontré Bella tenía una sonrisa.-

-Era porque estaba segura de vendrías a detenerme, y para serte sincero yo también lo esperaba.- se detuvo al observar la confusión en el rostro de Edward. –Veras, fui obligado. – Edward no le creyó. –James, él… tú sabes el poder que tiene, amenazó el trabajo de mi hermana, Edward, yo fui quien le consiguió el empleo en la empresa del padre de James, pero él… me dijo que si no quería arruinar el futuro de mi hermana, debía hacer exactamente lo que le dijera. Edward, Lauren es parte de esto también, ella se encargó de confundirte y ponerte en contra de todos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?-

-No lo se.- le respondió Jacob, después miró su reloj y alterado le dijo. – ¿Edward me crees? –

-No lo se, es que es difícil. Además, ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en que volví a meter la pata. Bella jamás se mereció nada de lo que le dije, y estoy seguro de que ahora si perdí toda oportunidad con ella.-

-Te daré una prueba de que digo la verdad y también haré que Bella olvide tan siquiera un poco el rencor que te tiene.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Apaga las luces-

-¿Qué?-

-Haz lo que te digo.- Sintiéndose algo confuso fue al interruptor y apagó todas la luces.

…………

-Te noto callada, ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó James sin quitar la vista del frente.

-No, nada.- le respondió Bella mirando por la ventana.

-Hey, no has hablado nada en todo el camino, quisiera saber porque.-

-No creo que te incumba.- le respondió mirándolo por fin.

-Que genio.-

-Además, casi me arrastraste dentro del auto, yo te dije que prefería caminar a estar en tu auto contigo.-

-¿Se puede saber por qué me tratas así?- le dijo mirándola en un alto.

-Porque simplemente no soporto tu compañía, fue justo cuando te conoció que Edward cambió a lo que es ahora.-

-¿Y eso es mi culpa?- le respondió con incredulidad

-Algo tuviste que ver con su cambio, así que no me hables.- le dijo volviéndose a la ventana. Esa chica estaba hartando a James, primero tuvo que rogarle e incluso arrastrarla para que entrara en su carro, después estaba arruinando su plan. ¿En que consistía? Simplemente ganarse la confianza de Bella para que esta siguiera alejándose de Edward. Pero esa chica era muy terca y no era fácil que confiara en él.

-Llegamos.- dijo estacionándose enfrente de la casa de los Cullen, se había asegurado de que estuviera vacía, llamó a Lauren para que lo confirmara y esta le respondió que todas la luces estaban apagadas y el auto de Edward no estaba.

Sin agradecer Bella se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Esto molestó a James, quien cerró la puerta antes de que ella consiguiera bajarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó furioso.

-A mi casa.-

-Esa no es tu casa, es de Cullen y ya me harté, está claro que lo planeado no saldrá, así que…- dijo acercándose a ella. –Cambio de planes.-

-¿Qué pretendes?- le dijo ella retrocediendo.-

-Divertirme un rato.- Bella intentó salir, pero James se las ingenió para pasarla al asiento trasero.

-Aléjate de mí.- le dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima. Fue mucho más difícil que con Jacob, y eso que Jake era más musculoso -¡EDWARD!- Bella se sorprendió cuando esa palabra salió de su boca. James la miró sorprendido y molesto, ella todavía confiaba en Edward, levantó una de sus manos y la abofeteó fuerte.

-¿Edward? Edward fue el imbécil que te dejo a cargo de su hija, que no le importa nada de ti, no deberías confiar en Edward.- cuando se disponía a continuar un sonido de algo quebrándose y luego dos manos lo apartaron de Bella.

-Y tú no deberías de confiar en la mal teñida de Lauren.- le dijo Edward aventándolo al pavimento. Se agacho y comenzó a golpearlo sin detenerse.

-Edward.- habló Bella.- ¡Edward detente! Lo vas a matar.- dijo tomando su hombro. Este se calmó enseguida.

-Bien. Ahora, largo de aquí.- le dijo a un James sumamente herido, con trabajo logró subirse a su carro y salir disparado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Edward a Bella acariciando su mejilla.

-Si.- susurró sin mirarlo. Sin esperar respuesta Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa. Bella no se quejo ya que seguía en shock, el cual desapareció a ver a Jacob en medio de la sala. -¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó asustada removiéndose entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila Bella.-le respondió Edward. –Fue él quien me avisó de lo que tramaba el tarado de James.-

-Pero, trato de propasarse.-

-Bella.- le habló Jacob acercándose. –Te juro que no fue mi intención, trate de aplazar el momento lo más que pude para que Edward, el cual nunca llegó, entrara y me diera mi merecido.-

-Ni sueñes con que no lo recibirás. Aunque fuera obligado te hare pagar por lo que hiciste.- le respondió Edward.

-No espero menos de ti ¿amigo?-

-Claro, y gracias por la advertencia.-

-No hay porque.- sin más salió de las casa dejando a Bella y Edward solos.

Edward recostó a Bella en su regazo mientras acariciaba su mejilla mirando la televisión para calmar la tensión de ambos. Edward acariciaba el cabello de Bella intentando calmarla, de pronto se fijo en el golpe de James.

-Lo mataré, te juro que lo haré.- le dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla. Bella volteó. Ninguno de los supo que fue, pero sin dejar de mirarse se fueron acercando hasta que terminaron la distancia que los separaba y juntaron sus labios. Bella se sorprendió de lo mucho que le estaba disfrutando, lentamente subió sus manos hasta su cabello atrayéndolo más cerca. Edward por otra parte quería brincar de felicidad, por fin estaba probando esos labios que tanto añoraba y estaba siendo correspondido.

Ambos estaban metidos en ese momento que no existía nada a su alrededor, no existían las peleas, ni las discusiones que habían tenido, los malos tratos y la desconfianza habían desaparecido y sólo se dedicaron a disfrutar de ese beso.

Pero todo terminó cuando Bella tuvo un ligero pensamiento, un solo momento de razón, ella no quería ser una más de la lista de las chicas de Edward, ella quería algo especial, con su chico especial, pero ya se había resignado a que lo había perdido y estaba consiente que aquella persona que le estaba dando su primer beso era el amor de su vida, pero también era el extraño que había negado a su propia hija. Definitivamente no iba a permitirle que la ilusionara, no, ya no soportaría otra desilusión. Con el poco razonamiento que le quedaba y las pocas fuerzas, alejó a Edward y se levantó del sofá.

-No… no vuelvas a hacer eso.- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Por qué?-preguntó levantándose.

-No quiero…- su voz se perdió en un sollozo. –No quiero ser una más de tus conquistas.-

-No lo eres. Bella, tú eres especial, eres la persona que siempre ha tenido mi corazón.-

-No te puedo creer, simplemente no puedo.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Se que el chico del cual me enamoré sigue adentro tuyo, pero me cansé de esperarlo.-

-¡No! No te rindas soy yo, jamás me he ido. Bella, si me comporté como lo he hecho, ha sido porque James me convenció, diciendo que era la forma más fácil de conseguir que te fijaras en mí. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Debes perdonarme Bella, yo… dame una oportunidad, sólo una más, te lo ruego.-

-Como ha dicho Alice has tenido demasiadas oportunidades ya, y todas las has desaprovechado. Las perdiste, te di una última oportunidad e igualmente metiste la pata, me acusaste de algo que en primer lugar ni te incumbía y en segundo que fue uno de los recuerdos más horribles que he tenido, lo peor es que… ese día la única persona que quería cerca era ti, lograste que volviera a confiar en ti, pedía una y otra vez por ti, lloraba por ti, porque no sabía donde estabas, o si te había ocurrido algo. Todo ese día me la pase pensando, preocupándome por ti, todo para que llegaras borracho y además insultándome, después negaste a tu hija, dijiste que no ten encargarías de ella, eso derramó el vaso. Comprendí que jamás cambiarias y que yo jamás recuperaría a mi Edward.-

-Bella, por favor no, te juro que no me dejare influenciar más, tan sólo dame una, una sola oportunidad más.-

-No, es demasiado tarde. Me perdiste.- suspiró.-Pero, si no quieres perder a tu hija como me perdiste a mi, te recomiendo que empieces a estar con ella como a un padre le corresponde. Es una niña maravillosa y te estás perdiendo de su crecimiento, has lo que te digo Edward, no pierdas a tu hija.- Bella con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo a su recamara.

-No lo hare Bella, te lo prometo.- dijo Edward con la mirada fija en por donde había salido Bella.

-


	9. Chapter 9: ¡Volvió!

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**¡Volvió!**

Bella despertó con el sonido del timbre de su celular, trató de ignorarlo, pero no dejaba de sonar. _"Que no pueden dejarme dormir" _ casi no había dormido. Después de su discusión con Edward se encerró e intentó dormir, sin embargo la imagen del beso con Edward continuaba en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos_. "¿Cómo confiar en ti, con todo lo que pasó?"_ preguntaba en su mente. Su celular continuaba sonando, así que decidió salir de las sabanas y contestar, aunque no tuviera ánimos.

-Bueno.- dijo medio dormida

-Bella.- ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?- le preguntó una Alice con voz preocupada.

- Estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo está Addie?- le preguntó empezando a preocuparse. -¿Le ocurrió algo? Alice responde.-

-Tranquila Bella.- contestó soltando una ligera risa. –Ella está perfectamente, es muy tranquila. Simplemente hablaba para decirte que voy en camino a tu casa, bueno a la de Cullen.-

A Bella comenzó a acelerársele el corazón al oír ese apellido. ¿Por qué cada vez que escuchaba algo relacionado con Edward no podía evitar recordar aquel beso?

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Alice.

-Si, aquí sigo.-

-Bueno.- dijo insegura. –Estoy frente a tu casa. ¿Tocó el timbre?-

-¡NO!- dijo casi gritando.- deja que yo te abre.- Salió corriendo a la puerta y en cuanto abrió, se sintió más segura. Addie estaba en su sillita con lo que parecía un nuevo conjunto de ropa, un vestido rosa con diadema y zapatos blancos. –Alice, sabes que odio el rosa.-

-Si, pero no por eso vas a privar a esta hermosa niña de usarlo.-

-Bueno, pasa.- dijo abriendo la puerta. –Deja llevo a Addie a su cuarto.- tomó a la niña y subió las escaleras. Al estar en el pasillo que separaba a las habitaciones, miró que la de Edward seguía cerrada. No lo sorprendió apenas eran la 7 de la mañana, entró al cuarto de Addie y la dejó en su cuna dormida. –Descansa mi ángel.- dijo acariciando su mejilla. Volvió a bajar para encontrarse con Alice sonriéndole y el teléfono extendido hacia ella. -¿Qué tramas?-

-Habla con Sue y pídele que cuide de Addie, mientras tú vas de compras con tus amigas.-

-¿Estás loca? Son la 7, no voy a llamarla a esta hora, seguro sigue dormida. Además ¿Qué centro comercial va a estar abierto a esta hora?-

-Yo conozco uno, anda, habla. Hace mucho que no salimos las tres, tú, Ángela y yo solas.-

-Oh, está bien.- Sue dijo que no habría problema que estaría ahí en una hora más o menos.

-¡Listo! Vámonos.- dijo agarrando a su amiga del brazo y preparándose para salir.

-Alice, creo que te olvidas de algo importante.-

-¿Qué?-

-Addie, no puedo dejarla sola una hora entera.-

-Edward está ¿cierto?- Bella asintió. –Pues… creo que ya es hora de que se encargue de su hija, no es tu responsabilidad cargar con todo, Edward…-Bella soltó un suspiro al volver a escuchar ese nombre. Suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por su querida amiga. -¿Qué pasó?- Su amiga se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, pero no dijo nada. –Bella, algo ocurrió ayer, lo se, así que o me dices o subo y le pregunto al tarado de tu vecino.-

-Te cuento luego ¿si?-

-De acuerdo, bueno entonces vamos.- Bella comenzó a negarse. –Te dije que Edward debe aprender a ser padre aunque no quiera y este es el momento.-

-Jamás dijiste eso.-

-Pues lo digo ahora. Así que vamos.-

……….....

Edward despertó por el llanto de su pequeña bebé, lo cual le extraño, ¿A qué hora llegó? Además, Bella siempre la calmaba antes de que algo más pasara. Se levantó y fue a la habitación, donde encontró una nota pegada a la puerta:

_**Edward:**_

_**Alice me invitó a pasear, le pedí que me dejara quedarme tan siquiera un rato, pero me arrastró a la puerta, con trabajo conseguí que me dejara escribir la nota. Edward, tienes la oportunidad de volver a revivir la relación con tu hija. Tienes experiencia, NO DESABROVECHES LA OPORTUNIDAD.**_

_**Bella**_

-Te prometí que no lo haría Bella.-dijo mirando la nota. –Y eso haré, recuperaré a mi hija y quizá algún día te recupere a ti.-

Entró al cuarto de Addie y la cargó intentando calmarla, pero su llanto no paró, pensó que quizá tuviera hambre, así que fue a la cocina con Addie en brazos, se dio cuenta entonces que no habría forma de prepararle su leche cargándola, así que volvió a subir. La volvió a dejar en su cuna, pero una vez ahí comenzó el llanto de nuevo, la volvió a cargar y la meció de un lado a otro cantándole. Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta su piano, sentó a Addie en su regazo y comenzó a tocar. Después de unos minutos notó que la bebé se había dormido, por lo que subió nuevamente y la recostó en su cuna, se llevó uno de los monitores y se fue a su habitación a mirar un poco de televisión.

De pronto se escuchó llorar a Addie, Edward corrió a ver que ocurría, no tenía hambre. Ya que le rechazo su mamila. Pensó que era el pañal, al revisarlo, confirmó su pensamiento, se lo cambio y con eso Addie dejo de llorar. Volvió a cantarle hasta que quedó dormida y nuevamente se fue a su habitación. El tiempo pasó y Edward continuaba visitando la habitación de la pequeña al mínimo quejido. No había pasado ni una hora desde que Bella lo había dejado a cargo y ya estaba agotado. "_¿Por qué deje a Bella sola con esto? Es mi hija, mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué demonios hice? Bella debió haber terminado el cuádruple de cansada de lo que estoy yo ahora."_

Estaba acomodando toda la casa, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó Cuando abrió una mujer como de la edad de su madre le sonrió.

-Hola- le dijo ella.

-Ho… hola. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Supongo que Bella no te contó de mí ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa, Edward sólo le negó.- Pues eh estado ayudando a Bella a cuidar de la bebé. ¡Oh! Pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Sue, y por el parecido, supongo que tú eres el padre de la pequeña Addie.-

-Así es.-

-Bella me contó que tú estabas ocupadísimo para pasar tiempo con ellas, pero que siempre estabas al pendiente. Me alegra al fin conocerte.- Edward se estremeció al escucharla, Bella había hecho que él quedara bien nuevamente.

-Lo mismo digo. Así que usted a estado ayudando a Bella, en mi ausencia. Se lo agradezco mucho.-

-Descuida, para mi es un placer, esa pequeña es un ángel. Te felicito.-

-Muchas gracias. La verdad, tengo que pedirle un favor.- dijo apenado.- Perdí un tiempo valioso y no se mucho de lo que debo hacer. ¿Le importaría entrenarme? Por así decirlo.-

-Claro que no. Ven que te enseño como ser un buen padre.-

……….

-¿Se besaron?- preguntaron sus dos amigas levantándose de la banca en la que estaban sentadas. Trató de que el momento de contarles todo se tardara lo más posible. Y lo consiguió, ya casi era hora de que regresaran, pasaban de las 6 de la tarde. Bella se sintió mal por Sue, no era correcto que ella tuviera que estar todo el día cuidando de la pequeña Addie, mientras ella se divertía.

-Si.- dije en un susurro. –Fue un momento mágico, hasta que recordé todo. Me separé de él discutimos, me pidió una segunda oportunidad, yo se la negué y le dije que lo mejor era que se diera una oportunidad con su hija, bueno, más bien se lo exigí.-

-Por fin.- dijo Alice. –Ya era hora de que lo pusieras en su lugar…- se calló al mirar la expresión de Bella. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –No te preocupes amiga, veras que con esto que hiciste todo mejorara. –

-¿Cómo estás tan segura Alice?-

-Simplemente lo se. Confía en mí.-

Estuvieron otro rato en el centro comercial, tan sólo charlando, después fueron hasta el coche de Alice con todas las compras del día. Decidieron dejar a Bella primero ya que esta se estaba poniendo histérica al recordar que dejo a Sue sola con Addie.

Al entrar fueron recibidas por una gran sorpresa, no era Sue quien estaba con Addie, sino Edward, la tenía cargada mientras le cantaba y la mecía.

-¿Edward?- preguntaron Ángela y Alice.

-Hola chicas.- dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa, luego giro su cabeza hasta la más sorprendida de las tres. –Hola Bella.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡VOLVIÓ!- gritaron tanto Alice como Ángela, mirando a Bella, quien seguía boquiabierta.


	10. Chapter 10: Conquistándote

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**Conquistándote**

-¿Qué… qué haces?- preguntó Bella sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?- le dijo con una sonrisa, volteó a ver a Addie sin quitar la sonrisa. –Cuidar a este hermoso ángel.-

-Si, eso veo pero… ¿Por qué? Y ¿Dónde está Sue?- le preguntó aún boquiabierta.

-Sue, tiene rato que se fue. Debo decirte que es una señora increíble y en verdad paciente. Me enseño todo lo necesario para el cuidado de Addie. Y esta hermosura no podría haberse comportado mejor.- Bella seguía en su asombro.

-Emm… Bella, creo que nosotras ya nos vamos.- dijo Alice sin dejar de mirar la escena. –Bella.- le dijo moviendo su hombro, ya que esta no reaccionaba.

-Ah, si. Nos vemos luego.-

Ambas chicas salieron aún asombradas por lo que acababan de ver. Tal vez está vez Edward en verdad cambió.

Una vez solos, el silencio se hizo presente, ambos recordaron la noche anterior y el primer beso que se daban, ni siquiera podían verse a la cara. Edward no resistió más el silencio y pregunto:

-Así que Sue te ha estado ayudando ¿verdad?- Bella asintió.- ¿Desde cuando?-

-Creo que una semana después de que dejaras a Addie a mi cuidado.- suspiró. – ¿Es verdad lo que estoy viendo? ¿En verdad recapacitaste?-

-Bella, te prometí que lo haría.-

-¿Lo prometiste?-

-Verdad.-dijo riendo.- Tú no estabas cuando te lo dije. Ya te habías ido-

-Espera, esto no es… por mí ¿cierto? Esto lo estás haciendo por tu hija ¿verdad?-

-Lo hago por mi hija, es como dijiste. No quiero perderla como te perdí a ti. Todos merecen otra oportunidad, al ser humanos cometemos errores y no quiero cometerlos con mi hija. Ella es una de las cosas más importantes para mí.-

-Me alegro.-Se quedaron unos minutos sin hablar, mirándose uno al otro directo a los ojos. Hasta que Bella decidió hablar. –Se ha convertido en una niña muy linda ¿no crees?-

-Si, definitivamente no saco nada de Tanya.-

-Yo creo que se parece más a su padre, tiene tus ojos, tu tranquilidad y personalidad.-

-También se parece a ti ¿sabes?-

-No digas tonterías Edward.-

-Lo digo en serio. Tú sabes que yo no soy para nada paciente, en cambio tú no se como le haces para soportar tan bien todo lo que ocurre en tu vida, y Addie también es así.- se río. –Debes admitir que Addie ha sido muy paciente conmigo. Además, que ha aguantado todo lo que el tonto de su padre ha hecho. Al igual que tú.-

Bella sonrió mirando a la bebé. – Lo que estás diciéndome me conmueve mucho. No tienes idea de cuanto. Addie se ha convertido en una parte muy importante para mí y saber que yo he hecho lo mismo, me hace muy feliz.- le sonrió a Edward. –Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué se te antoja para comer? Lo que sea, mereces una recompensa por abrir los ojos.-

-No es necesario. De hecho tú eres la que merece una recompensa por ser tan buena y haber cuidado tan bien de Addie. Así que déjame complacerte yo a ti… Señorita, sería tan amable de esperarme un segundo a que lleve a esta princesita a su dormitorio.-

Bella se río ante su comentario, en verdad parecía que Edward estaba regresando. –Por supuesto caballero, lo espero.- Edward subió a Addie a su cuarto, le cantó unos minutos para que durmiera y cuando lo hizo, cerró el cuarto y encendió el monitor, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Bella mirando la televisión. Corrió a la cocina y preparó la cena, puso la mesa con unas velas en el centro y fue a ver a Bella.-

-Ahora si bella dama. Sería tan amable de acompañarme al comedor, no querrá que su cena se enfríe.- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Edward, eres un tonto.- dijo riéndose mientras se encaminaba al comedor.

La siguiente semana pasó llena de risas, Edward y Bella parecían una verdadera pareja de padres, cuidaban a la niña y la mimaban, Addie era feliz de volver a tener a sus padres juntos, porque ella consideraba a ambos sus padres.

Iban todos los días al parque y el sábado llevaron a la pequeña Addie al mar para que lo viera, pues esa bebé adoraba el mar.

El domingo Bella le pidió a Edward que fuera al supermercado a traer algunas cosas que faltaban. Él no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que Bella le pidió eso y como su mente jugo con su corazón y los celos se apoderaron de él.

En la tienda, Edward se encontró con Alice y con Jasper, se sorprendió cuando ambos le sonrieron al verlo. Alice se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. – Hola Edward-

-Emm… Ho… hola. Este… no es que no me haya agradado tu abrazo, pero, ¿Por qué me lo diste?-

-Tranquilo Edward.-dijo Jasper. –Ambos hemos notado que en verdad has cambiado y que ahora estás pensando en el bienestar de tu hija y no en el tuyo.-

-Si mi hija está bien, yo lo estoy igual.-

-¡Oh! Lo ves, Edward, por fin dejaste de ser un idiota. Me alegro tanto.-

-Lo malo es que he tenido que perder a alguien importante antes de recapacitar.-

-Estoy seguro que Bella ya te a personado.- dijo Jasper, creando que Edward se ilusionara con la posibilidad.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.-dijo Alice. –Hable con ella hace unos días y ella me dijo que aún no estaba muy convencida de que tu cambio sea permanente. Ya ves, por lo que pasó la última vez.-

-Demonios.- murmuró Edward.

-No te preocupes.- lo reconfortó Alice. –Tengo un plan y estoy casi segura de que Bella te aceptara nuevamente.- miro a Jasper. – Amor, me ayudaras ¿verdad?-

-Si, claro.-

-Pues entonces…- dijo Alice juntando sus manos. –Inicia el plan "Conquistándote" Edward espero que hagas exactamente todo lo que te diga.-

-Lo… haré.-

……….

Bella preparaba el biberón de Addie, ella estaba en su pequeña silla balbuceando.

-Bien Addie, hora de comer.- la sacó de su silla y se acomodó en el sillón para darle su mamila. La niña se tomó la leche entera, unos minutos después se quedó dormida. Bella la subió a su cuna, dándole un último beso. Cuando bajo, miró que Edward estaba acomodando todo en la alacena.

-Hola.- dijo ella al entrar a la cocina.

-Hey.- le contestó Edward volteando a verla.

-¿Conseguiste todo?-

-Si, me costó encontrar el shampoo de Addie pero con ayuda de Alice lo conseguí.-

-¿Alice? ¿Viste a Alice en el súper?-

-Si, a ella y a Jasper.-

-Y ¿Qué te dijeron?-

-Me perdonaron.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro.-

-Ah, y Alice mencionó que tú todavía tenías tus dudas acerca de mi cambio.-

-Emm… yo…-

-Bella, lo entiendo, se que es difícil. Pero créeme, haré que creas en mí.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ya lo verás.- le respondió con una sonrisa. Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar el timbre comenzó a sonar. Edward y Bella corrieron a abrir, encontrándose con Ángela y su vecino Ben.

-Hola chicos.- les dijo arrastrando al chico al interior de la casa. –Venimos por Addie.-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Bella.

-Tú confía.-

-¿Que confié en qué?- volvió a decir Bella con el seño fruncido. –Además Addie está dor…- se interrumpió por el llanto de la pequeña.

-No lo está más. Así que, permiso.-

-Espera, ¡ÁNGELA!- gritó al verla desaparecer por las escaleras. Al bajar vio a Addie en brazos de su amiga, sonriendo mientras le balbuceaba una cuantas cosas.

-Anda Bella, deja que se venga conmigo, prometo que la cuidare bien. A parte me lo debes, a Alice ya la dejaste que se quedara una noche con ella, ahora déjame a mí.- hizo un puchero, el cual Bella no pudo resistir y la dejo.

-Una vez que se fueron, Edward invito a Bella a la playa, ella aceptó, pasaron un rato entre risas y recuerdos del pasado.

-Todavía recuerdo el día que cumplí 8.-dijo Bella riéndose. –Se suponía que yo era el que debía terminar con el rostro lleno de crema batida, no tú.-

-Hey, debía protegerte, con tu torpeza era seguro que ibas a terminar llena. Aún recuerdas la época en la que yo te protegía a ti.-

-Lo hago, créeme que lo hago.-

-Bueno.-dijo Edward mirando el reloj. –Es tarde, volvamos a la casa.-

-Si, vamos.-

Edward dejó entrar primero a Bella como todo un caballero, aunque Bella presentía que la sonrisa que llevaba no era sólo por cortesía. Y al entrar lo confirmó, había miles de pétalos esparcidos por toda la estancia y seguían un camino hasta el comedor, donde la mesa tenía dos elegantes manteles con cubiertos y en medio de esta un candelabro con velas.

-¿Qué te parece?- le susurró Edward en su oído.

-Es… ¿A qué se debe esto?-

-A ser una grandiosa persona Bella. La más magnifica persona que jamás he conocido.- Se acercó a una de las sillas y la corrió para que Bella se pudiera sentar, ella lo hizo aún en su asombro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella.

-Ya te lo dije, es una forma de que entiendas lo increíblemente importante que eres para mí.-

-No se que decir.-

-No digas nada, tan sólo disfruta.- se miraron uno al otro, expresando todos sus sentimientos, hasta que Jasper apareció vestido de camarero

-Buenas noches-dijo en tono elegante. – ¿Están listos para el primer plato?-

-¿Jasper?- preguntó Bella medio divertida. - ¿Qué haces?-

-Sirviendo a esta increíble pareja, señorita-

-Estamos listos.- respondió Edward. Jasper hizo una leve inclinación y salió por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-De verdad. ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-Aquí tienen.- dijo Alice apareciendo igualmente vestida como Jasper.

¿Alice? ¿Podrías explicarme que ocurre?-

-Es una cena señorita. Aquí tienen un poco de vino.- dijo sacando una botella y dos copas. –Si no me necesitan más, me retiro.- después salió por la misma puerta que Jasper.

.........

-¿Crees que funcione Ángela?- le preguntó Ben –Es decir, me dijiste que Bella es muy firme con sus decisiones, y si decidió no darle otra oportunidad, quizá sea difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Ojala y le de una más.-dijo mientras jugaba con Addie y uno de sus muñecos. –Edward en verdad cambió con la llegada de Addie, pero los tarados de Lauren y James confundieron su mente jugando con ella, haciendo que Edward hiciera lo que hizo. Quizá no sea una excusa razonable, pero la mente puede hacernos jugarretas que nos hagan caer.-

-¿Sabes?- dijo Ben acercándose un poco a ella. –Algún día, serás una esplendida madre. Se nota que adoras a los niños.-

-Si, lo hago. –dijo sonriéndole a Addie.

-Una hermosa y esplendida madre.- se animó a decir Ben.

-¿Crees que soy hermosa?-

-Lo hago.- dijo acortando la distancia y juntando sus labios con los de Ángela.

………

-Edward, por favor, dime de que se trata todo esto.- pidió Bella cuando ya estaban en el postre.

-Bien.- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella. –Bella, quiero que sepas que he estado enamorado de ti desde niños. Y que lamento demasiado todo lo que ha pasado. Bella, te pido que aceptes darme una oportunidad de que conquiste tu corazón, te ruego aceptes ser… mi novia.- después volvió a rozar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, Bella se dejo llevar por las emociones del momento y le correspondió el beso, sus manos fueron directo al cuello de Edward acercándolo más a ella. Estuvieron besándose durante varios minutos, pero nuevamente la cabeza de Bella se metió entre ambos, ella se separó, con la mente llena de dudas y confusiones. ¿Y si le daba otra oportunidad y nuevamente lo arruinaba? Además ella le había dicho que ya la había perdido, si creía que con sólo disculparse, la tendría a sus pies nuevamente, estaba muy equivocado. Con todo el dolor que le daba ver la expresión de Edward tomó la decisión de alejarse de todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

-Lo siento Edward, no puedo, quisiera, pero hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejan aceparte. Perdóname, pero no puedo aceparte.- dijo llorando. Y sin esperar a que Edward le respondiera, corrió fuera del hogar de los Cullen y fue a su casa.

-¡BELLA!-grito Edward desde el comedor.

Alice y Jasper entraron corriendo al comedor con cara de confusión y preocupación, sobre todo cuando vieron a Edward tirado en el piso con lágrimas en sus ojos. Alice corrió a él y lo abrazó. Mientras el seguía llamando a Bella.

-Jamás me perdonara Alice, nunca lo hará.-

-No se que salió mal, pero te prometo que ella te perdonara, yo se que si, confía en mí.-

-Bella, perdóname. Por favor.- gritó Edward para que Bella lo escuchara.

-


	11. Chapter 11: Ella nos une

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**UNA DISCULPA, DE VERDAD, POR EL TIEMPO EN QUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR. ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE LES ESTE AGRADANDO. GRACIAS.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**Ella nos une**

Noche de lluvia, de confusiones, drama y dolor, ambos jóvenes están solos, con tantos sentimientos mezclados, la lluvia sigue, y con mayor fuerza, provocando que la noche de ambos sea más oscura.

Bella está echada en su cama, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, ha estado ya varios minutos el sonido de la lluvia, y uno que otro trueno, de pronto escucha a alguien tocando su ventana.

-Alice, por favor… vete. Quiero estar sola.- dice la chica sin mirar a la ventana.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero… no soy Alice.- dice aquella voz, la única que la chica no quería escuchar en ese momento. Despacio empieza a darse la vuelta, aún acostada.

-E… Edward.-

-Se lo mucho que odias las tormentas.- dijo con la voz apagada. –Creí que quizá… qui… quisieras compañía.- "_¿Ahora tartamudea y con la voz cortada?" _Se pregunta la chica_. "¡Oh por dios!_ _¿Está llorando?" _

-Ya no soy una niña Edward.- le responde. Un trueno vuelve a sonar y Bella da un brinquito. Edward la mira con una ligera sonrisa que no se nota en sus ojos. –Pero, sigo temiéndole a las tormentas.-

-Hazme un lugar.- dice dirigiéndose a la cama. Bella hizo lo que le pidió y en cuanto ambos estuvieron acostados, Edward comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bella y cantarle su vieja canción.

-Hace tanto que no la escuchaba.- dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados

-El mismo tiempo que yo no he estado en está habitación.-

-Lamento lo de la cena.- dijo Bella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-Olvídalo, está claro que no era el momento adecuado.- dice apagado. –Y, ya no tienes que preocuparte porque no sepa cuidar de Addie. Daré lo mejor de mí a esa niña, no quiero perderla, así que si tu quieres… pue… des… puedes irte.-

Bella le sonrió, una leve sonrisa. –No lo haré, me agrada estar ahí, ya me acostumbre a cada cosa. Las paredes, los cuartos, despertar cada día y ver a Addie y… a pesar de todo, tu compañía.-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Bella asiente. -¿No hay ninguna posibilidad? ¿Ningún chance?-

-Edward no… no quiero hablar de eso.-

-Eso quiere decir no.-

-¡NO!.. Digo que no significa que no, es decir… no es un no. ¡Ahh! No es a lo que me refiero.-Suspiró –Es muy complicado, debo organizar mis ideas, mis sentimientos. No quiero cometer un error.-

-Supongo.- se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. La tormenta ha terminado. –Debería irme.- Edward intenta levantarse pero Bella lo agarra del brazo.

-¡No! Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate.-

-Bella no creo que…- pero se ve interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al azotarse y luego la de Bella abriéndose de golpe con una Alice llorando y claramente agitada.

-Edward, Bella… Addie… mal… hos…- pero el llanto no la dejo continuar. Edward y Bella se alteran al oír las palabras Addie y mal. Edward se acerca a Alice e intenta que le explique bien las cosas.

-¡Alice habla claro! ¿Qué ocurrió con mi hija?- dijo casi gritando.

-Ángela llamó… dijo… que… Edward, deben ir al hospital. No puedo decirte más, de verdad estoy muy alterada- Edward no lo pensó dos veces y tomando la mano de Bella corrió a su auto y fue directo al único hospital que había.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- preguntó Bella que ya no aguanta más, quiere saber lo que ha ocurrido con su pequeña.

-No lo se.- Edward esquiva cada auto que se le cruza y su expresión no es muy tranquilizadora. –Sea lo que sea, lo sabremos al llegar.-

Ambos entraron corriendo a la recepción, donde se encontraba un señora leyendo una revista.

-Leonor.- dijo Edward que la conocía por el trabajo de medico de su padre. –Trajeron a una pequeña hace unos minutos. Una bebé de unos dos meses, dime donde está.-

-Tranquilo muchacho, jamás te había visto tan alterado. ¿una bebé?-

-Mi hija, para ser más exactos. Quiero saber donde esta.-

-¿Tu hija? ¿Y está jovencita es la madre?-

-Lo es.- responde Edward sorprendiendo a Bella. –Lo es, y queremos saber el estado de nuestra pequeña. Addie, Addie Cullen.-

-Ya decía yo que me era familiar el rostro de la pequeña.- dijo la enfermera más para si. –Déjame checar.- mira la computadora y después voltea a los jóvenes, quienes están más desesperados que nunca. – Addie Cullen, la trajeron otros dos jóvenes, tenía vomito y calentura, además de presentar deshidratación.-

-¿Dónde está, Leonor?- preguntan ambos chicos.

-Habitación 304, está en observación.- Pero los jóvenes no escucharon la última parte, lo único que quieren es ver a su bebé, porque ella es de ambos.

Llegan al piso donde está Addie, de pronto ven a Ángela y a Ben sentados con las manos entrelazadas y expresión desesperada.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Bella al llegar.

-No sabría decirte.- respondió Ben, ya que Ángela está en otro mundo. –Ángela y yo estábamos en la sala mientras Addie dormía, de pronto escuchamos que comenzaba a llorar, fuimos a verla y Ángela la tomó en brazos y notó que tenía calentura, de pronto vomitó, y dejó de llorar, ahí fue donde notamos que ya lo había hecho, vomitado, no lo pensamos dos veces y corrimos al hospital, les llamamos de camino y Alice nos contestó, le conté lo que pasó y ella cortó, supongo que para decirles a ustedes.-

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?- preguntó Edward.

-Que le harían análisis para averiguar que tenía.- dijo Ben. –Ahora Addie está descansando, en la habitación. Edward tuvimos que decirle al médico de quien era nieta para que la trataran lo mejor posible.- "_Y es que nadie se va a meter con la nieta del director del hospital._" Pensó Ben

-No hay problema, no voy a esconder a mi hija. Y me alegra, porque así le dieron más atención-

Bella se acercó a donde estaba Ángela, quien no había hablado desde que llegaron. –Áng, ¿te sientes bien?

-Bella, lo…- sollozó. –lo siento tanto. Tú confiaste en mí, y yo no supe cuidar de Addie.-

-Escúchame bien, esto no es tu culpa. Se que hiciste un buen trabajo cuidándola. ¿Qué le dijo el médico? –

-Desde que trasladaron a Addie aquí no ha vuelto. Y la enfermera no nos dejó entrar con ella. Dijo que sólo los padres podían entrar-

-Bella.- dijo Edward. –Vamos. Acabo de hablar con una enfermera y le dije que tú y yo éramos los padres. Dijo que podíamos pasar.- Bella se levantó del asiento y fue con Edward hasta la puerta, él abrió y entraron cerrando tras de si.

Vieron a la pequeña Addie en una incubadora, se veía tranquila, pero algo no les agrado, ver que estaba conectada a tantos aparatos. Bella no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar, escondiéndose en el pecho de Edward. Se acercaron y Edward empezó a cantar una canción que compuso especialmente para Addie. Bella lo observaba hacerlo, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al ver el de Edward tan paternal. En verdad cambió, en verdad regresó, su EDWARD había vuelto, y creía que está vez era definitivo. ¿Sería muy tarde para darle? su respuesta.

………..

-Repítalo.- dijo Carlisle con en teléfono en una mano y la otra apoyada en la mesa donde estaba recargado.

-Lo que escuchó doctor.- le contesta una enfermera del hospital. –Su nieta está teniendo la mejor atención que puede llegar a tener.

-¿Nieta? –

-Si, la hija de Edward, una niña bellísima si me deja agregar, gran parecido con el padre, aunque también tienes algunas cosas de Isabella Swan, la madre.-

-I… sa…be…lla…- dice contando los meses que han estado fuera. No es posible que en esos dos hayan hecho algo, más bien alguien.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?- pregunta Emmett mientras come un pedazo de pastel. Él y Rose sorprendieron a los Cullen con una visita inesperada.

-Bueno doctor, no lo molestó más. Espero que las conferencias estén dando resultado.- y sin más colgó

-No es posible.- dice Carlisle volviendo a la sala. -¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera cariño?-

-Dos meses amor.-

-No es posible.- vuelve a decir.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Bella?-preguntó Rose preocupada.

-Según Lisa, ella y Edward tienen una bebé preciosa de dos meses.-

-¿QUE? – gritó Emmett levantándose.

-Eso explicaría su nerviosismo cuando la llamé.- dijo Rose. –y el llanto.-

-Debemos averiguar que ocurre allá.- Esme dice mientras va al teléfono. –Llamaré a la aerolínea para decir que cambiamos los boletos, regresamos hoy mismo.-

……….

Bella y Edward están en el sillón de la habitación del hospital, ambos están dormidos, Bella tiene si cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward y él la suya en la cabeza de Bella. La puerta se abre provocando que ambos despertaran. Y despiertan por completo al mirar al doctor enfrente.

-Bella, no eres la verdadera madre de Addie ¿verdad?-

Edward es el que contesta. –Quizá no de sangre, pero, es más de lo que la madre biológica será jamás. Bella la quiere como una madre y Addie a ella, Bella la cuida y alimenta lo mejor que puede. Así que si, si es su verdadera madre.-

-Lo digo porque Addie no ha tomado leche materna nunca. Sólo fórmula y eso es lo que le ha afectado.-

-¿Quiere decir que por no recibir leche materna, ha enfermado?- preguntó Bella

-Los bebés que son alimentados por fórmula, no llegan a ser tan sanos como los que reciben leche materna. Las defensas de Addie están bajas y aunque no deben cuidarla de todo, si deben tomar precauciones con ella. Ahora está fuera de peligro y pueden llevársela a casa, pero le receté algunos medicamentos que harán que sus defensas se eleven y sea más difícil que enferme. La deshidratación se dio por las veces que había vomitado. Espero que se mejore pronto… bueno, debo dar la orden de alta para su pequeña y me dio gusto conocerlos.- después de darles la receta medica salió y dio la orden para que la pequeña saliera.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hicieron fue darle el medicamento a Addie, fue difícil, pero al final consiguieron que la pequeña tomara las gotas que le mandó el médico.

Ambos estaban el cuarto de Addie observándola dormir, fue un día agotador, estuvieron desde la noche anterior en el hospital y la que peor lo pasó fue la pequeña, quien no había despertado desde que le dieron la medicina. Bella pensaba cual sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema de los sentimientos de ambos. Bajaron a ver televisión después de unos minutos más observando a Addie. Y ahí fue cuando se decidió.

-Edward.- dijo un poco insegura. El volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pero ella no puede hablar, no sabe que decir.

-Nada, sólo quería decirte que me gusto mucho como actuaste hoy.-

-Es lo que debía hacer Bella.-

Minutos después, Edward preparaba algo para comer, ya que no habían comido nada, cuando regresó notó que Bella estaba completamente dormida. Dejo la comida en la mesa de centro y fue hacia Bella, pero al momento de querer levantarla, ella lo jaló y juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso, Edward al principio no sabia lo que pasaba, pero al cabo de un tiempo le importó poco lo que ocurriera y solo se dedico a disfrutar del momento.

…………

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó en su cama cubierto sólo por la sabana y con Bella durmiendo con una dulce sonrisa, al observar bien supo que estaban desnudos. Comprendió entonces que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, los te amo, los besos y todo lo demás que le dio Bella fue real.

Después de observarla un rato, Bella comenzó a despertar y sonrió con más ganas al ver quien estaba junto a ella. Su plan, aunque tonto, funcionó, fingir estar dormida, sabiendo que Edward la llevaría a su cama a descansar y aprovechar el momento y confesarle todo en un beso había funcionado mejor de lo que es esperaba. Estuvieron un rato sólo observándose el uno al otro, hasta que Edward habló:

-Supongo que esto significa que aceptas ser mi novia.-

-Supones bien.-

-Perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Bella. De pronto el momento fue interrumpido por el llanto de Addie. –Yo iré.- fijo Edward levantándose y colocándose su pantalón de piyama.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella con sus pensamientos. ¿Habrá hecho bien? Se siente sumamente feliz, así que opta por no pensar en las consecuencias y disfrutar de la vida.

-Alguien nos extrañaba.- dijo Edward con Addie cargada. Bella extendió los brazos para que se la pasara. Mientras ambos jugaban con la pequeña el timbre sonó y fue Edward quien bajo a ver quien era. Quizá Alice o Jasper. Pero jamás se le pensó en lo que vio al abrir.

-

-


	12. Chapter 12: Al descubierto

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**Al descubierto**

-Tanya- Edward siente como la alegría que ha tenido sólo hace unos segundos atrás, se desvanece, y es sustituida por confusión, y alerta. Confusión al ver a una persona que no veía en tanto tiempo, y alerta al pensar que no aparecía para decir solamente "Hola".

-¿Dónde está?- dice ella entrando a la casa, sin pedir permiso, ni saludar siquiera. –Edward. ¿Dónde está?- vuelve a decir mirándolo.

- Estoy bien Tanya, gracias por preguntar. Adelante ponte cómoda.- dice él sarcásticamente.

-No estoy para bromas Edward. ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

-¡Ah! Ahora si es tú hija, en la nota que me dejaste pareciste ser muy clara al decir que no querías tener nada que ver con la niña.- se acerca un poco a ella. -¿Por qué el repentino interés Tanya? ¿Qué tramas?-

Antes de contestar, Tanya posa su mirada por el lugar y nota la ropa de Bella y la camisa de Edward tiradas por toda la estancia y parte de las escaleras.

-¡Vaya! Veo que te divertiste anoche. ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ¿Acaso recuerdas su nombre? ¡Que estúpida soy! Seguro fue sólo otra como yo. Seguramente ni idea tienes de cómo se llama, y tampoco creo que ella te recuerde del todo bien. O ¿Me equivoco?-

-¿Edward?- se escucha la voz de Bella desde las escaleras, lleva tan sólo una camisa de Edward puesta.

-Creo que si me equivoco.- dice Tanya mirando a Bella, examinándola con la mirada. Bella siente vergüenza al mirar a la chica que esta parada en la estancia.

-Disculpen.- dice Bella dando media vuelta.

-Espera Bella.- dice Edward tomándola del brazo. Y luego sujetar su cintura.

-Y tú también recuerdas su nombre… Linda, no sabes lo afortunada que eres.-

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Bella con el seño fruncido.

-Soy Tanya.- Esa frase congela por completo a Bella y pone tensa. Nota el parecido, el cabello rubio y ondulado de Addie. –La madre de la hija de Edward.- dice con una sonrisa.

-Addie.- le aclara Bella. –El nombre de la bebé es Addie.-

-¿Addie? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

-Uno mucho mejor que Edwina.- murmura Edward, que de no ser por la tensión, hubiera hecho reír a Bella.

-No me interesa como se llame. Lo que quiero saber es en donde está.-

-Vuelvo a preguntar Tanya.- dice Edward bajando las escaleras junto con Bella. – ¿Por qué el repentino interés?-

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- él asiente. –Sabes, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, pensé que sería una gran oportunidad. Es decir, todo mundo conoce a los Cullen, el dinero que tienen, creí que sería conveniente para mí. Cuando la niña nació y estuve con ella esas semanas. Supe que no podría. Porque acercarme a tu dinero significaría tener que encargarme de ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a ello. Durante esos días una pareja pareció muy interesada en ella. Tiempo después de dejártela, volvieron a venir y me ofrecieron quedarse con ella a cambio de mandarme un cheque cada mes. Y era un cheque demasiado generoso. Así que vengo a recuperar el dinero que pensaba invertir en esa niña.-

-Si sabes que eso es ilegal ¿cierto?- dice Bella.

-¿Crees que me importa?- dice mirándola molesta. –Es dinero, quien no quiere dinero.-

-Pues lamento decirte que no lo conseguirás.- le dice Edward enfadado. –Porque no te daré a nuestra hija.-

-Con nuestra te refieres a ti y a mí ¿cierto?- le responde Tanya, quien cree tener un argumento para llevarse a la niña.

-No, me refiero a mí y a Bella.-

-Yo soy la madre.- dice Tanya señalándose.

Bella se acerca a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. –Una madre, no es aquella persona que tiene tu misma sangre. Es aquella que te ama y protege como nadie… Y eso es lo que yo hago con Addie.- dice lo último entre dientes. –Pero tú, la abandonas en la intemperie, y después de dos meses vuelves para llevarte y venderla a unos extraños, eso no lo es, incluso aunque tengas la misma sangre que ella. ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras eso? ¿No sentiste nada al tenerla? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? –

-Dolor, mucho dolor. Pensé que moriría. Fue la más horrible experiencia que tuve.-

-Vete Tanya- Edward se interpone entre ambas chicas con sus manos hechas puños. –No lo repetiré dos veces.-

-No me voy de aquí sin MI hija.- dice mirando con desprecio a Bella.

-Renunciaste a ella. En tu nota, me la dejaste a mí. Eso me hace su tutor oficial. ¡Así que largo!- grita lo último.

-Esta no es la última vez que me ven.- dice ella antes de salir por la puerta, dejándola abierta. Ambos se quedan mirando la entrada con cara de odio.

-¿Qué pasara ahora Edward?- dice Bella escondiendo su rostro en el hombre de Edward.

-Tranquila amor. No dejare que nada le pasé a nuestra bebé. Contrataré un abogado y todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.- Bella sonríe. -¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunta con una sonrisa también.

-Me dijiste "amor"-

-Eso es lo que eres para mí. Mi amor- Él junta sus frentes, sonriendo.

-Te amo- dice Bella antes de unir sus labios con los de Edward, en un beso demasiado tierno.

-Yo también te amo.- dice cargándola y dar vueltas sobre si con ella entre sus brazos. –Te amo, te amo, te amo.- dice sonriendo, Bella ríe, ambos han olvidado todo lo ocurrido y se concentran en amarse y recuperar el tiempo. Vuelven a besarse, esta vez con más entusiasmo y pasión, pero un carraspeo los interrumpe.

-Es posible que si hayan pasado más de dos meses. –dice Carlisle mirando a su esposa. Bella y Edward están petrificados, ante ellos se encuentran sus familias, también aparecen sus amigos. Alice, Jasper, Ángela y Ben. Todos mirándolos con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos. Ambos chicos quieren morirse. Ropa tirada por todas partes, y ellos vistiendo prendas que apenas logran cubrirles. Sus amigos sonríen, al igual que Rosalie. Los padres de Edward siguen sorprendidos. Alan tenía su mano agarrada a la de su madre y miraba divertido a todos. Emmett, Emmett es otra historia, tiene la mandíbula tensa y no quita los ojos de Edward mirándolo con furia.

-¿Te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana?- le dice acercándose.

-Emmett, tranquilízate.- su hermana se interpone con sus dos manos en el aire.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Cuando este tipo…- una mano se impactó contra su cabeza.

-Relájate. No es nada del otro mundo, y déjame recordarte que Alan no nació de la nada. Y yo no te dije nada.- Jasper dice sosteniendo el hombro de Emmett.

-Emmett.- Edward se acerca a ambos. –Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Edward, por favor no lo compliques.- le dice Bella preocupada.

-Estará bien, lo prometo. Emmett, Bella y yo… somos novios.- de pronto un puño fue a dar directo a su cara. Edward cae al suelo, su novia se agacha junto a él y lo ayuda a incorporarse.

-Eso es por haber tardado tanto. Hombre, no sabes cuantos tuve que espantar para dejártela libre.-

-Emmett, eres un idiota.- le dice su esposa dándole otro golpe.

-Ven Edward.- dice su padre. –Te curaré.-

-Yo lo hago.- dice Bella ayudando a Edward a levantarse. –Y tú- señala a Emmett. –No creas que esto se quedara así.-

Entran al cuarto de Addie, donde tienen el botiquín. –No que todo estaría bien.- Bella empieza a curar a Edward y él se queja a cada rato.

-No pensé que tu hermano me daría un puñetazo.- Bella termina de curar a Edward y se quedan observando a la pequeña mientras duerme. –Ayer fue un día largo para ella.-

-Si… y hoy lo está siendo para nosotros. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cómo se lo explicaras a tus padres? ¿Y Tanya? Yo…-

-Shhh… haces demasiadas preguntas. Todo ira bien. No dejare que nada dañe a ninguna de las dos. Lo prometo.- piensa si es conveniente hacer la siguiente pregunta. – Quiero preguntarte algo.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Iremos juntos a la Universidad?-

-¿Ya escogiste una?-

-No ¿tú?-

-Tampoco… Lo decidiremos después ¿quieres? Ahora tenemos muchas cosa en que pensar.-

-Si, pero, se nos está acabando el tiempo.-

-Edward. Ya veremos. Addie necesita de toda nuestra atención ahora.-

-Tienes razón.- Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.

-Podemos pasar.- es la voz de Rosalie.

-Adelante.- dicen ambos chicos. Todos los que estaban en la estancia entran a la habitación

-Hola.-dice Esme. Se sorprende al ver el cuarto. -¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-Mamá, Papá, quiero presentarles a la nueva integrante de la familia. Mi hija Addie.-

-Es preciosa Edward.- dice su madre cargando a la niña sin despertarla. –Aunque, algo pesada.-

-¿Quién es mami?- pregunta Alan a su madre.-

-Tu prima, mi vida.-

-¿Puedo cargarla?- pregunta nuevamente el pequeño.

-Claro- responde Bella. –Siéntate en la cama, que te la paso- después de un rato con su prima. Alan se cansó y se la pasó a Carlisle.

-Bien.- Carlisle se levanta de la cama con su pequeña nieta en brazos. –Explíquense.-

Poco a poco los jóvenes comenzaron a explicar la historia de Addie. El como llegó, quien era la madre biológica, la aparición de la misma hace unos minutos. Y lo del abogado que pensaban contratar.

-¿Por qué no nos hablaste?- Carlisle le dice a su hijo

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas, mientras no estuvieron.-

-Bien, hablare con Tony y haber que me dice.- Tony era el abogado de la familia y era uno de los mejores abogados del país. Tony habló con Carlisle, quien le explicó todo lo ocurrido y todo lo que el pensaba podía ayudar y el le dijo que había muchas posibilidades de ganar. El juicio por la custodia de la pequeña sería dentro de tres semanas.

Pasaron dos semanas en donde la vida de ambos jóvenes era tal y como debió ser desde la secundaria. Salían con Addie al parque y a la playa, comenzaron a meterla al mar, metían sus piecitos para que sintiera la sensación, y a la pequeña pareció agradarle, ya que reía.

Pero al término de la primera semana Bella comenzó a sentirse mal, se mareaba con facilidad e incluso comenzó a vomitar en las mañanas, incluso se alejo un poco de Addie por miedo a contagiarla de lo que fuera que tuviera. No le dijo a nadie más que a Alice y Rose. Esta última por experiencia le preguntó:

-¿Cuándo tú y Edward tuvieron… tú sabes… se protegieron?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-Quizá… estés embarazada.-

-¿Yo? No… no… creo. ¿O sí?-

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.- dice Alice con ojos picaros.

Las tres fueron al hospital, mintiendo a sus respectivas parejas que irían de compras. Edward se sorprendió de eso, pero no pregunto nada. Así que las tres se fueron a hacerle un análisis a Bella.

-Buenas tardes. La doctora está lista para atenderlas.- les dice la recepcionista. Entraron al consultorio. Y se sorprendieron al ver que era Esme. Las chicas se golpearon mentalmente al no recordar que ella era una de las ginecólogas del hospital.

-Chicas, que sorpresa. ¿Vienen de visita?-

-De hecho Esme.- Rose le responde. –Venimos porque creemos que Bella podría estar embarazada.-

-¡Dios Mío!- dice Esme. –Otro nieto. Mi hijo no pierde el tiempo.-

-Esme- les suplico una muy colorada Bella.

-Está bien. Recuéstate.- le dice indicando la camilla. –Te haré un ultrasonido.- Bella hizo lo que le indicó. Luego se descubrió el estomago para que Esme le untara un gel demasiado frío para su gusto. Esme comenzó a mover el aparato por el estomago de Bella, hasta que detuvo y su cara tenía una sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos.

-Bella.-

-¿Qué?- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades!-

…………….

**BUENO, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME PROPUSIERAN SI QUIEREN GEMELOS O UNO SOLO Y SI QUIEREN UNA NIÑA O NIÑO. Y GRACIAS.**

-


	13. Chapter 13: La Custodia

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**La custodia**

Bella estaba en el sofá, con Addie en su regazo, jugando con una sonaja. No importaba que no fuera de su sangre, ella la miraba, tal como empezaba a mirar al ser que crecía en su interior.

No le había comentado nada a Edward sobre el embarazo, pues faltaba poco para el juicio por la custodia de la pequeña. Él, Carlisle y Tony habían pasado la última semana revisando cada detalle del juicio.

-Chicos- les dice Esme tras la puerta. –Es hora de comer. –Ellos salieron directo al comedor a ayudar a poner la mesa. Bella cargó a Addie y la llevó hasta su sillita dónde la acomodó.

-¡Bella!- la reprende Rose al verla. –No debes cargar a la niña.-

-¿Por qué no debería?- pregunta Edward confundido.

-Emm… –responde Bella. –Es que me he sentido un poco mal últimamente. Es todo.-

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta él acariciando sus mejillas. Pero antes de contestar Bella sale corriendo hacia el baño y vomita. Al regresar, Edward le pregunta: -Amor. Deberíamos ir al doctor.

-Ya fui. –dice con una gran sonrisa. –No es nada, preocúpate del asunto de la custodia, no dejes que alejen a nuestra bebé.-

-No lo haré. Pero estás…-

-Edward, no discutas más, es hora de comer. – su madre salva a Bella, quien la mira agradecida. Mientras comían Addie comenzó a jalar el cabello de Rosalie.

-¡Ay! Pequeña, deja mi cabello.- dice dándole su biberón.

Cuando trajeron el pescado, Bella volvió a correr lejos de él. Todos los que no sabían su situación la miraron confundidos.

-Estoy bien.- Dice para tranquilizarlos. –Sólo que el olor es muy fuerte.-

-Es normal Bella…- responde Esme arrepintiéndose al final.

-¿Cómo que es normal?- pregunta Edward con el seño fruncido y claramente molesto. –Bella dime lo que te pasa.-

-Estoy cansada, debe de ser eso.- dice bostezando. – Voy a dormir un rato. Y tú.- señala a su novio.- Ocúpate de lo importante, Addie. Necesita de toda tu concentración, pasado mañana es el juicio, debes de estar alerta. No te preocupes por mí, ya te diré lo que me pasa después del juicio y con nuestra hija con nosotros.-

-Está bien-

Bella durmió horas, de hecho despertó en la cama de Edward a la mañana siguiente, con su ropa de dormir puesta.

¿Qué demo…-

-Despertaste- dice la voz de Edward, entrando con una charola en las manos. –Aquí tengo tu desayuno, mamá lo hizo.

-Dile que gracias. ¿Edward?- pregunta mirándose la ropa.

-Dime.-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Te quedaste dormida aquí. De hecho todos pensaban que estarías dormida en la habitación de Addie, pero cuando la fui a acostar no te encontré ahí. Debo admitir que me asuste, no sabía donde estabas, o si habías salido, cuando fui por una chaqueta para buscarte te encontré dormida en mi cama. No quise molestar a nadie y menos a ti amor, así que perdona, pero te cambie con tu ropa de dormir.-

-¿Tú?- dice ella horrorizada. –Edward, ¿Cómo… te… tú…me…- no podía hablar. –Me… ¿acaso tú me viste en… ropa interior?

-Vamos, ya te he visto desnuda. A propósito tu…- carraspea. –tu pecho. ¿Creció?-

Bella se sonroja ante aquel comentario. –No lo se Edward, la última vez que me fije no note nada extraño.- dice con sarcasmo. – A parte, sólo me has visto una vez desnuda.-

-Si, y ya no ha pasado nada desde entonces.

-Y nada pasara hasta que toda esta locura de la custodia termine.-

-Te juro que Addie se quedara con nosotros.-

-Te creo.-

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que nada pase hasta mañana en la tarde?- Edward tiene una sonrisa picara en sus labios, obviamente tramando algo.

-Segura-

-Entonces nada pasara. Ni besos, ni abrazos, ni nada.-

-Ok, no me refería a eso.- dice ella sorprendida

Edward empieza a reír mirándola divertido. –Era broma cariño, pero, ¿de verdad te importaría si te dejara de besar hasta mañana?-

-Pasé 13 años esperando que lo hicieras, y ¿crees que permitiré que dejes de hacerlo aunque sea por unas horas? Mal pensado.-

-Mmm… trece años es mucho tiempo, creo que debo compensar el tiempo perdido- y sin decir más la besa, mostrando que él lleva el mismo o incluso más tiempo esperando probar sus labios.

-Bella- dice él separándose. –Tengo que decirte algo.-

-¿Qué es amor?-

-Se que mi pasado ha de seguir presente, y que apenas llevamos un mes juntos, pero, me gustaría que nos prometiéramos algo. Que algún día, no se si cerca o lejos de hoy. Tú y yo nos casaremos y le daremos a Addie muchos hermanos con los que ella pueda jugar.-

Bella tiene una gran sonrisa cubriendo su rostro. –Lo prometo.-

-Al igual que yo.- dice besándola otra vez.

-Edward.-

-dime- responde él con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose la escena de Bella y él casados junto a sus hijos.

-Edward, estoy emb…- pero se ve interrumpida por Esme, quien sostiene el teléfono en la mano.

-Hijo- dice entregándoselo. –Es Tony, quiere hablar contigo.- Edward se separa de Bella y empieza a escuchar a Tony.

-Edward.-dice él. –Acaban de adelantar el juicio para esta tarde, recién me hablaron del juzgado.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo se les ocurre avisarnos a unas horas del mismo?- grita Edward asustando a su madre y a Bella.

-Lo mismo les dije yo. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo bueno es que ya tenemos todo listo, y no te preocupes tanto, estoy seguro de que la custodia de Addie será para ti.-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos esta tarde ¿A que hora?-

-A las 5:00 Edward. Respira profundo y relájate, que este juicio necesita de toda tu concentración.-

-Lo sé, gracias.- dice antes de colgar.

-¿Qué ocurrió hijo?- le pregunta su madre preocupada.

-Adelantaron el juicio para esta tarde.-

-¿QUÉ? – grita Bella aterrada.

-Tranquila cariño.- dice Esme acariciando su espalda. –No le hace bien al bebé que te alteres.- Le susurra para que Edward no consiga escuchar.

-Ok.- susurra ella.

……………

El día del juicio había llegado, todos los presentes estaban tensos, esperando que se decidiera lo mejor, algunos para ellos y otros, para la pequeña. Edward y Tanya estaban al frente, junto con sus abogados, Bella estaba después, cerca de Edward, sus amigos y familiares estaban junto a ella, brindándoles apoyo a ambos jóvenes, que estaban más nerviosos que nunca. Empezaron interrogando a todos los conocidos por ambos lados. Interrogaron a Sue, a Esme, Carlisle, la madre de Tanya y amigos de ambos.

Ambos abogados comienzan a dar sus argumentos del porque su cliente merece la custodia. Las mentes de Bella y Edward están centradas en el juicio. Después llega el turno de Edward. El abogado de Tanya le dispara preguntas sin ni siquiera dejarle responder.

-Disculpe, pero. ¿Dejaría que mi cliente responda antes de decir su otra pregunta?- dice Tony levantándose.

-Está bien.- responde el abogado –Repetiré la pregunta Sr. Cullen. ¿Podría decirme porque fue internada su hija hace unas semanas?-

-Tuvo una infección.- responde el seguro de si mismo.

-Y ¿Qué causó la infección?-

-El medico nos explicó que los bebés que no reciben la leche de la madre son más propensos a enfermedades. Y bueno, Tanya abandonó a mi hija, así que ella sólo ha recibido fórmula. –

-¿Usted fue quien la llevó al hospital?-

-No, unos amigos estaban cuidándola ese día.-

-Y ¿Qué fue más importante, que no estuvo al momento de que ella enfermó?- De repente Edward se queda callado, pensando que decir. Voltea a ver a Tanya quien tiene una sonrisa triunfante.

-Responda por favor.- le dice el juez.

-Mi novia, la madre real de mi hija y yo, tuvimos dificultades y las resolvimos ese día-

-¿La madre real de su hija?- pregunta incrédulo el abogado.

-Ella la ha cuidado como si fuera suya.- responde Edward. –La quiere como su hija, la protege. Algo que Tanya estoy seguro, nunca haría.-

-No más preguntas.- dice el abogado antes de regresar a la mesa. Tony se levanta y se acerca a Edward con una hoja entre sus manos.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿podría decirme que esto?-

Edward mira de cerca. –Es la carta que me dejó Tanya junto con mi hija.-

-Su señoría, en esta carta queda muy claro cuales son los sentimientos que tiene la señorita por la pequeña. Edward podrías leerla por favor.-

Edward toma el papel y lee: _**Edward:**_

_**Te dejo lo que estuve cargando durante 9 meses, creí que conseguiría encargarme, pero no puedo, así que ahora es tu responsabilidad, de ti depende lo que le llegué a pasar, yo me hice cargo de ella hasta el momento del parto, sufrí como no tienes idea. Por lo que creí conveniente que de ahora en adelante seas tú el que pagué las consecuencias de lo que me hiciste. Ella no tiene nombre, no está registrada, ni nada, así que has lo que quieras con ella, porque es tu hija.**_

_**Tanya**_

Edward le entrega el papel a su abogado, quien se lo enseña al juez.

-No tengo más preguntas.- Edward se levanta y regresa a su sitio. La siguiente es Tanya. Ella toma asiento con una alegre y falsa sonrisa. Primero va su abogado.

-Srta. Denali. ¿Cómo tuvo a su hija?-

-Fue en un viaje a la playa junto a mi familia. Hubo una fiesta en un antro y fui. Ahí conocí a Edward. Tomamos y a la mañana siguiente desperté junto a él sin ropa.- se ríe.

-Tanya compórtate. – la reprende el abogado. -¿Llamó a el Sr. Cullen cuando se dio cuenta de su embarazo?-

-No, fue una borrachera y no creí que me creyera. Además de que al ser mientras estábamos borrachos, pensé que él no sería capaz de afrontar la situación.-

-No más preguntas.-

Tony se levanta y se acerca a ella.- Srta. Denali, ¿Quiere a su hija?-

-Si, la adoro.- responde, provocando un bufido por parte de Bella.

-Entonces, si la quiere. ¿Por qué escribió esa carta que supone todo lo contrario?-

-Emm… emmm… porque quería que el tuviera el chance de conocerla.-

-¿Podría leer este párrafo?-

-_** Por lo que creí conveniente que de ahora en adelante seas tú el que pagué las consecuencias de lo que me hiciste. Ella no tiene nombre, no está registrada, ni nada, así que has lo que quieras con ella.**_

-A mí no me parece que quisiera que la conociera, más bien quería dejársela ¿me equivoco?-

-Si- responde ella cortante

-Según la carta. Usted no planeaba regresar por ella. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué después de tres meses?-

-La extrañaba.-

-La dejo a las dos semanas de nacida frente a la casa de los Cullen, sin nada más que la protegiera del frío, que una delgada manta. ¿Y ahora dice que la extraña? Su señoría, El joven Cullen y su novia, fueron a dar un paseo alrededor de las 8 de la noche y regresaron 20 minutos después encontrando a la pequeña. A las 8:20 de la noche. No es un clima apropiado para un recién nacido. Una última pregunta Srta. ¿Qué piensa hacer si la custodia de la pequeña se la queda usted?-

-Yo…

-¿Tiene algún plan para sacarla adelante? ¿Qué piensa hacer para cuidarla, para que ella crezca bien?-

-Yo… yo…- de pronto de harta y dice la verdad. –Pienso entregarla a una pareja, ellos la cuidaran.-

-¿Y saca algún beneficio de esto Srta. Denali?-

-Quizá-

-Es todo. Su señoría-

Hay un receso mientras se toma la decisión. Bella y Edward están sentados en una banca tomando un refrigerio, agarrados de la mano.

-¿Cómo crees que salga?- pregunta Bella

-No, por favor. No más preguntas.- dice Edward sujetando su cabeza, haciendo que Bella ría.

-Tranquilo.- le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mmm… creo que aún sigo estresado, quizá con otro beso me relaje.- una gran sonrisa se asoma en su rostro. Bella se ríe mientras se acerca a él y le da un besó en los labios. –Mejor.-

-Perdona pero ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Addie?,

-Cuando termine todo esto.-

-Espero que sea pronto.-

-lo será, ya lo veras.- dice abrazándola.

Todos regresan a sus asientos después de 10 minutos. El juez entra para dar su veredicto.

-Creo que la mayoría de nosotros ya conocemos el resultado.- comienza el juez mirando a la corte a través de sus lentes. –Serían tan amables de levantarse.- dice mirando a Tanya. –En lo relacionado con custodia de la niña Addie Cullen, el encargado de ella será el padre. Edward Cullen.- Y al decir esto Edward se levanta y abraza a Tony, después se gira hacia Bella y le da un largo beso, que todos presencian. – Pero, tengo una condición.- dice haciendo que todos callaran. –Para mantener una familia muchacho, se necesita apoyo y más si es a tu edad, así que debes casarte a más tardar dos meses. O la pequeña ira a una casa hogar. ¿Queda claro?-

-Si, su señoría.- responde Edward con una sonrisa. –De hecho acaba de arruinar mis planes señor.- dice acercándose a Bella. -Amor. Se que este no es el lugar más romántico del planeta y no es lo que yo planeaba pero…- se arrodilla, saca una caja de su bolsillo y la abre mostrando un hermoso anillo.

-Edward.-Bella se queda sin habla al mirar esa promesa de amor.

-Bella. Eres todo para mí, te amo como no he amado a nadie y como no lo haré jamás. Cásate conmigo, por favor.-

Ella sonríe. –Creo que no tengo opción, ya que lo has hecho delante de todos y además, no dejaré que nadie te quite de mi lado…-suspira. –Si Edward, me casare contigo.- la sala estalla en aplausos avergonzando a los jóvenes. Edward le coloca el anillo en su dedo anular y luego la besa. Después del beso, ella se acerca a él y le susurra algo al oído, cabiéndole la cara por una llena de sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡VOY A SER PADRE!- grita levantándose, Bella comienza reír. Edward la toma en brazos y gira con ella cubriendo su rostro de besos.

-Si, bueno


	14. AVISO

AVISO:

HOLA! TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE HACERLES, LAMENTABLEMENTE MI COMPUTADORA SE DAÑO, Y TUVE QUE MANDARLA REPARAR, YA TENÍA EL CAP, PERO MI PAPÁ LA ENVIÓ ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA SUBIRLO, ESPERO SEA SÓLO UNA SEMANA, Y QUE HAYA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE NO SE HAYA PERDIDO, SERÁ SÓLO ESTE CAP Y EL EPILOGO LO QUE ME FALTA DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE POR EL MOMENTO TITULARE "ELLA ES LA INDICADA" SI DESPUES DECIDO CAMBIARLA, PUES YA LO VERAN EN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE "NUESTRA PEQUEÑA UNIÓN LES HAYA AGRADADO Y PUES… AGRADECERÍA QUE COMENTARAN ACERCA DE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, Y SI TENGO IMAGINACION

UNA DISCULPA Y ESPERO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PRONTO

GRACIAS


	15. Chapter 14: Nueva vida

**Nuestra Pequeña Unión**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

"_Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero la secundaria se ha encargado de distanciarlos. Ahora, después de terminar su preparatoria, el destino les tendrá preparado una pequeña sorpresa que volverá ha unirlos más fuerte que nunca." _

**Nueva Vida**

Addie tenía ahora cinco meses, dos meses han pasado ya desde el momento en que Addie estaba oficialmente al cuidado de su padre, y desde entonces todo ha cambiado. Bella, Edward y el resto de sus amigos habían entrado a la Universidad, todos consiguieron quedarse juntos. Alice movía a Bella de un lado a otro preparando todo para este día.

Un día, un momento que Bella y Edward habían esperado y añorado desde hace mucho tiempo. A Bella ya se le notaba el embarazo, una pequeña pancita, pero fue suficiente para emocionar a Edward que no paraba ni un segundo hablándole al bebé. Ambos le hablaban a la pequeña Addie sobre su hermanito o hermanita, y de vez en cuando la pequeña acariciaba el vientre de Bella. Tanya tenía derecho a visitar a Addie, pero tan sólo fue una semana y la pequeña ni siquiera quiso acercársele.

Ahora, esperando delante del padre. Edward no sabía que en algún momento estaría así de nervioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro con la cabeza gacha y el traje que Alice le había obligado a usar.

-Tranquilízate – le dice Jasper. –No es como si te fuera a dejar plantado.-

-¿Y si lo hace?- contesta Edward aún más nervioso. –¿Y si piensa un poco y decide que es muy pronto?-

-Edward, está esperando a tu hijo. Te ama, y ni siquiera dudó en darte el si. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-No lo se, deben ser los nervios. ¿Por qué demonios no entra por la puerta de una vez? ¿Cuándo se va a dignar a venir?-

-¡Ya!- dice Jasper cuando la música comienza a sonar.

…

-¡Por Fin!- dice Bella al llegar al hotel. –Ha sido una de las más largas noches que he tenido.- Edward entra después, dejando el equipaje cerca de la cama.

-¿Así es cómo calificas a nuestra boda? ¿Una larga noche?-

-Hey, tú sabes que odio las fiestas. Te dije que quería algo simple, y esto ha sido algo así como el evento del año. ¿1500 invitados? ¿De dónde conocemos a toda esa gente? Además el lugar, que sitio tan grande, creo que me hubiera perdido de no ser porque estuve contigo todo el tiempo. Los autos. Créeme no había necesidad de rentar autos para cada invitado. ¿Y me quieres explicar porque tuvimos que viajar? ¡Dios! Ha sido la boda simple más extravagante en la que haya estado.- Termina lanzándose sobre la cama

-Amor, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Fue tu culpa al dejar a Alice a cargo de todo.

-¿Mi culpa? Ella se ofreció, y no la creí capaz de hacer algo así con tan sólo un mes.- se quedó callada durante un segundo y de repente se sienta. –Eso si, la comida estuvo deliciosa, creo que pude haber comido toda la noche de no ser porque mi querida amiga me detuvo.- dice haciendo un puchero.

-No me sorprende, tu apetito ha mejorado, debiste asustarla. Estuviste casi toda la noche acosando al mesero por más comida, come…- pero no continua ya que Bella lanza un pequeño grito emocionada.

-¿Sabes? Hablando de apetito, tu hijo y yo tenemos un pequeño, pequeñísimo y leve antojo.-

-Bromeas ¿cierto? Bella, son las 3 de la mañana, no creo conseguir nada a esta hora, y conociendo tus antojos, seguro será algo difícil.

-Vamos.- suplica ella. – Sólo quiero paella, nada más.-

-Cariño es nuestra luna de miel. Mis padres se quedaron con Addie precisamente para que estemos juntos y no yo en busca de paella a las 3 de la mañana.-

-Hey, ya te comiste la torta antes del recreo. Tú me dejaste así antes de tiempo, tú cuidaras de mí antes de tiempo para lo que quieres. Es tu responsabilidad que tus hijos, tanto Addie como el pequeño, y yo estemos lo mejor posible. Así que… QUIERO MI PAELLA ¡AHORA!- grita haciendo que Edward salga corriendo de la habitación.-

…..

-Está deliciosa. ¡Gracias, mi amor!

-Si claro. Primero me gritas y me mandas fuera en nuestra luna de miel. Pero una vez que tienes lo que quieres eres toda dulzura.- dice Edward con ironía.

-Lo siento, las hormonas.- se disculpa ella.

-Sólo espero que los haya complacido.-

-Lo hiciste.- dice Bella dándole un beso, un beso que pronto termina en otra cosa.

…..

-¿Cómo estarán los muchachos?- dice Esme mientras juega con Addie y uno de sus juguetes en el suelo, la niña no se había querido dormir desde que llegar a su habitación y a ambos abuelos no les importo. No habían tenido el tiempo necesario para pasar con su nieta.

-Seguro disfrutando, por fin dejaron de se unos niños y ahora están juntos, disfrutando de su amor.-

-Te das cuenta que eso sonó muy cursi.-

-Oh, pero así te gusto. ¿No?-

-Si, así me gustas.- responde dándole un beso.

…..

-¿Qué crees que sea?- dice Edward mientras acaricia el vientre de Bella, ambos tumbados en su cama del hotel

-Te parecerá extraño, pero, siento que podrían ser dos.-

-¿Dos? ¿Cómo mellizos?

-Si-

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Simplemente lo presiento.-

-Ya veremos.- le responde dándole un beso en la frente.

….

Dos meses después.

-Tranquila- dice Edward a Bella mientras lleva a Addie en el regazo. –Pones de nervios a nuestros hijos.-

-Es que quiero saber de una vez que es y si mis sospechas son verdad.-

-¿Dos? Sería extraño, pero a la vez divertido, Addie ya no estará sola, va a tener a sus dos hermanas que le hagan compañía.-

-¿Qué pasa si son niños?-

- Entonces ya tendrá quienes la protejan de los adolecentes que se quieran pasar con ella.-

-¿Adolecentes parecidos a ti?-

-Si son como yo, la mandaría a un convento. De hecho es una buena idea.- voltea a ver a la pequeña y le da una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece peque? Un lindo edificio, con buenas viejitas alrededor tuyo. Genial ¿no?- ella sólo le pone una mano en su cara.- ¿ves? Está de acuerdo.

-Atrévete a enviarla a un convento y me divorcio.-

-Ok, entiendo, nada de conventos.-

-Más te vale. -

-¿Qué es lo que este intento de persona dice?- pregunta Alice llegando con un sándwich que se le había antojado a Bella al llegar a hospital.

-Vamos Alice.- le responde Edward. –Creí que ya habíamos superado todo. Que me habías perdonado.-

-Si, lo siento. La costumbre.- responde ella.

-Amor, sólo recuerda que te dejo organizar su boda.- dice Jasper, llegando con un jugo de naranja y 3 cafés.

-Es verdad. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos ustedes? Ah si, 4 meses, y tienen a Addie y a esos dos hermosos bebés creciendo dentro de Bella.- solloza. – Se casaron. Y nosotros, llevamos ¿Cuánto? Ah verdad, desde los 12 años y… nada.-

-Cariño…- trata de consolar Jasper hasta que piensa en las palabras de su novia. –Espera, ¿Acaso dijiste bebés?-

-Si.- dice mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos quitando las lágrimas que salieron. –Estoy segura que serán dos, y Bella también lo está. ¿Verdad Bella?-

Todos la miraron en busca de respuestas. –Emm… pues… quizá, uno nunca sabe.-

-Chicos- dice la secretaría de Esme, interrumpiéndolos. –Esme está lista para recibirlos.- todos entraron.

-Muchachos. ¿Cómo están? – Todos respondieron un "bien" en coro. –Y mi pequeña nieta ¿Cómo está?- dice cargando a Addie. –Alice sostenla mientras terminamos con el ultrasonido.- Ella así lo hizo. Bien, Bella ya conocen el procedimiento. Adelante, cámbiate y conozcamos a mi nieto o nieta.

-O nietos. –dice Jasper, sentándose junto a Alice y la bebé

Después de un rato moviendo el aparato alrededor del vientre de Bella, Esme se detuvo y miró a Jasper con sorpresa.-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-¿Saber que?- responde él, confuso.

-Que serían nietos.-

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Edward.

-Son dos. Una niña y un niño, por lo que veo.- dijo mirando asombrada a su hijo. –¿Me quieres decir como le harán?-

-Conseguí un trabajo muy bueno en una empresa, mientras termino yo mi carrera de medico, el señor Darcy me ofreció un muy buen sueldo.- responde él mirando a su madre.

-Y a mi me ofrecieron un trabajo en una editora, como practica y me dijeron que si lo hacia bien me darían un trabajo de tiempo completo, es muy buen trabajo ya que puedo trabajar desde la casa y así puedo cuidar de mis bebés. ¿No te parece genial Addie?-

-¡Wow! Parece que les está saliendo todo bien… Me alegro.- dice Esme.

…

5 meses después

-Addie, vamos mira el trenecito va hacia ti.- Bella imita el sonido de un tren mientras le da su papilla a la pequeña, quien está llena de su comida. –Tendré que darte un baño después de esto. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lista para el señor pato?- la niña sólo negó con la cabeza. – ¿No? – dice moviendo también ella su cabeza. –Addie no agarres la comida con las manos. ¿Quieres intentar comer tú? Ten tu cuchara.- le acomoda la cuchara entre sus mano e intenta ayudarla a que coma sola. Claro, no es posible.

-¡Amor! Ya llegue.- dice Edward entrando por la puerta de su nueva casa. Después de la boda, la había sorprendido llevándola hasta esa hermosa y sencilla casa estilo ingles. Fue el mejor regalo que Bella pudo llegar a tener.

-Estoy en la cocina.- responde ella. -¿Qué tal todo en el trabajo?-

-Bien, pero está quitándome mucho tiempo con ustedes.-

-Edward, necesitamos el dinero.-

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cómo está están mis 3 chicas y mi campeón?-

-Bien, aunque una pequeña tiene problemas a la hora de comer.- dice su esposa mirando a Addie.

-Déjame intentar. Tú sube y descansa, que mi madre te pidió mucho cuidado.-

-Lo sé, lo sé- repite ella, subiendo las escaleras.

-A ver pequeña. A comer- dice cogiendo la cuchara, después de unas cuantas cucharadas, está a punto de meterle un poco, pero antes de acercarse a la boca de su hija, ella agarra su taza y toma un trago. –Creo que ya comiste demasiado. ¿No crees? Si, yo creo que si. Hora de caminar un poco.- baja a la niña de su silla y la pone de pie, le agarra la mano y ambos comienzan a caminar. –Vamos con tu mamá.-

-_Mamá._- repite la niña. Su primera palabra.

-¡Hablaste! ¡Dijiste mamá! Vamos.-carga a la niña y va directo hacia Bella. -¡Bells! Dijo mamá, nuestra niña dijo mam….-

-¡Ahhh!- fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Bella estaba de pie con sus manos agarrando su vientre y un pequeño charco bajo sus pies. –Edward… rompí… ¡Ahhh! Hospital… ¡Ahoraaa!

-Llamo a Alice y nos vamos.- pero antes de llegar al teléfono, la puerta se abre y Alice entra.

-¿Cómo demonios supiste que…- dice Edward antes de ser interrumpido por ella

-No hay tiempo Edward. Lleva a Bella al hospital, antes de que te rompa un brazo.- carga a Addie y Edward y Bella salen de la casa.

…..

-Son hermosos.- Bella está agotada, sin embargo no puede dejar de mirar a sus dos bebés, Mathew y Sophie, habían nacido con dos minutos de diferencia. Mathew fue el primero en nacer, su cabello es igual al de Bella, pero sus ojos son demasiado claros, como para conseguir agarrar su tonalidad, así que todos sospechaban que serian iguales a los de Edward, también Sophie tenía ojos claros, pero ella era la viva imagen de su padre, con ciertas facciones parecidas a las de su madre.

-Lo se, lo son, no podría ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora. Tengo tres hijos maravillosos y una esposa divina. Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti amor.-


End file.
